Phoenix Rising
by sinister banana
Summary: Fairy-tale endings rarely occur. First love usually ends in disaster. Facing reality makes one jaded. Why should you ever open your heart again? —Wicked/Ice Phoenix, some Ling Bin/Xiao Lan
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo.

A/N: I love Ling Bin, but I'm totally GuixLan all the way. Nonetheless, I believe Wicked deserves a happy ending. This is my attempt.

Definition of Phoenix: a mythical creature that, after-death, rises from its own ashes with renewed youth and vigor, ready to live again.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_I…" Prince sighed. "No matter our situation, let Phoenix decide this herself. She's not an object. She should make her own decisions."_

Those words continued to echo in the deep recesses of Ling Bin's mind long after all the celebrations regarding the Central Continent's now-unified status. He'd since logged out of Second Life and was laying flat on his back, staring upward at the ceiling of his unlit bedroom. One arm dangled off the side of his bed, hand still clutching his gaming helmet.

_Xiao Lan_.

He'd never treated her as an object. At least he hoped he never did. He loved her beyond all reason. She was his world. She was his reason for joining Second Life. He'd left The World to find her and find her he did. But when he did, she was not his Xiao Lan. She was someone else entirely. He ignored it and continued to cling to her. To Prince. He'd love Xiao Lan no matter what or who she became.

Many people clung to Prince, including that insufferable bard. Ling Bin's face darkened. He'd heard about the reason for the bard's initial attachment. He'd heard about how Xiao Lan had unconsciously drooled over him at first sight. Gui mentioned it smugly to him during one of their spats. He might have known Xiao Lan for eight years, but she'd yet to glance at him with such raw desire. Gui seemed to realize this as well. It was increasingly obvious that Prince did not hold any romantic feelings for Wicked. He treated him like a good companion. A brother even, but never anything above that. The love was completely one-sided.

Ling Bin told himself repeatedly that good things come to those who wait. He'd waited for eight years. Shouldn't that get him something spectacular? Shouldn't Xiao Lan have noticed him by now? He was no longer the lean and gawky elementary-school neighbor boy she'd initially befriended. He was a grown man, and he still naively held onto his only hope of obtaining the woman he loved—an unexpected question and a forgotten promise.

"_Zhuo-gege, will you marry me when I grow up?"_

"_Yes, of course I will."_

He heaved a sigh, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face into the depths of his pillow. He couldn't keep beating himself up over this. He needed an answer. He needed closure…or the opportunity for a brand new start, hopefully a happy start with Xiao Lan.

He forced his eyes closed again as he envisioned her smiling face.

_She should make her own decisions_.

Ling Bin believed that Xiao Lan had revealed a piece of herself in that statement. He'd always been waiting, patiently, for her to notice and choose him. He couldn't do it any longer.

"I'm sorry, Xiao Lan. I need an answer. Soon."

He fell into a restless sleep filled with troubled dreams that he wouldn't remember come morning. All that he recalled was a crying Xiao Lan, and despite his innate knowledge of her, for once he couldn't tell if she'd been crying tears of sorrow or tears of joy.

**~0~o~0~**

* * *

><p>AN: Don't you just hate it when you're trying to write another story and the plot bunnies keep bringing up something else instead? Yeah, me too. Especially after I said I was taking a break from 1/2 Prince. Expect sporadic updates. This story was originally inspired by pairings in the _Stolen Kisses_ universe. Please review. You'll make Wicked happy in the end. :)


	2. Revelation

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo.

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I love holiday breaks because it gives me a chance to catch up on all my writing for fun. Hope everyone else is having/will be having an enjoyable holiday season coming up. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Revelation<strong>

A cloudless and wonderfully warm day greeted Wicked as he logged into Second Life. He lazily stretched his hands into the air as he basked in the afternoon sunlight. The prospect of retiring into the depths of Prince's castle to immerse himself in work remained entirely unappealing. He longed for the days when he could just travel around with Xiao Lan, fight off monsters, and level up. In The World, he'd gotten to spend all the time he wanted with her and he took it for granted. She relied on him so much that he'd foolishly thought life would always be like that. He provided for her like no other man could; gave her the best of everything. He never thought she'd leave.

Then Prince came along. Maybe if she'd never created her male avatar, Xiao Lan would still be the ruthless and romantically-inept girl she always played. Despite the fact that Prince still held those main characteristics of her, Prince had changed Xiao Lan in other ways. She didn't need to rely on anyone anymore. At least not in the way that Ling Bin had grown accustomed. Fancy gifts and easy living no longer excited Xiao Lan. She wanted adventure. She wanted to create her own legend.

Ling Bin couldn't figure it out but he had the sinking feeling that Gui could. Speaking of such things…

He rounded the corner of the castle to find Prince fending off an overzealous bard _again_. "But my lord!" Gui declared passionately. "My heart sings with one smile from your face."

"Do you _want_ me to send you to the Rebirthing Point? Say another word and I swear I'll do it," Prince threatened for the umpteenth time.

Gui looked torn at the prospect. He didn't want to die and lose another level (not to mention, Yu Lian would be furious!), but he also didn't want to separate himself from the Blood Elf. He closed his mouth reluctantly as his eyes turned wide and doleful.

Wicked sighed in frustration and finally announced his presence. "When are you going to realize that harassment and sugary words aren't getting you anywhere?"

Gui's eyes immediately narrowed and a scowl crossed his face as he turned to face the dark elf. "When you realize that I _always_ have his highness' best interests in mind."

"I seriously doubt upsetting Prince would be considered 'in his best interest,'" Wicked pointed out.

Gui merely smiled. "On the contrary, Prince was stressing about being Central Continent's new overlord, but I guarantee he isn't anymore."

Prince's jaw dropped at the realization as he turned to gape at the smug-faced bard. "Gui, when did you…how did you…?"

"When you love someone, you start to realize and understand their innermost feelings. No one can ever love you as much as I do." Gui threw Wicked a challenging look as if daring the younger man to contradict him. Wicked rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to fall for that bait.

Except Prince was now staring at Gui with an indescribable look on his face. It seemed like a combination of uncertainty, fear, and…desire. Wicked's stomach plummeted, and in that brief instant Prince managed to compose himself and started yelling at the bard again with increased intensity before beating him near-death.

The interaction, though typical, did not soothe the turmoil and unease racing through Wicked's mind. It almost made it worse. These small exchanges—the confusion in Prince's eyes—were becoming more frequent. It was exactly as Gui had described; when you love someone you start to know everything about them. In this case, Wicked felt like he understood Xiao Lan extremely well when it came to matters of the heart. Even though she'd never said anything and probably didn't even realize it herself, Ling Bin knew deep in his heart that Xiao Lan had chosen Gui.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Prince finally stood up from beating Gui senseless and grinned brightly at Wicked. "Wicked! I'm hungry. Do you want to eat?"

Wicked gave a sigh. How could he say no to that glowing face? Eating was one of Xiao Lan's favorite past times and the look of pure delight on her face while she stuffed it full of food made all other pleasures seem to pale in comparison. He smiled despite himself at Prince's look of eager anticipation. "Alright."

"Yay!" Prince exclaimed and took off running. "Last one there has to pay."

Wicked groaned and half-heartedly chased after the elf. Of course he would let Prince win. In these rare moments, the relationship between Xiao Lan and himself almost reverted back to the way it was before. She needed something tangible to make her happy and he would provide it obediently.

Wicked put in enough effort into this "fake race" to convince Prince that the dark elf had truly wanted to win. When they reached the Dim Sum shop, both stood panting heavily (Prince was incredibly agile after all and it took all Wicked had to make the race entertaining for the elf).

A heavily-busted woman seated them at a booth near the back, having learned from past experience. The first time Prince had walked into the restaurant, the owner had insisted he be seated near the window to entice other customers. This proved to be a major failure when all it did was attract a crowd of fangirls that swarmed the tiny restaurant and made it impossible for other patrons to enter or exit.

The waitress threw on her most seductive smile as she took Prince's and Wicked's order. Prince didn't notice as he was too captivated by the prospect of food. Wicked gave a weak smile as the woman eyed him hungrily up and down as though he was a course on the menu.

"Feel up to a few beers?" Prince asked eagerly as he contemplated the various dumplings and steamed buns to order.

Wicked shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Yu Lian was probably already furious that he wasn't working inside the castle yet. She'd probably grow even more upset if she found out Prince was drinking in public so shortly after the Central Continent's unification. Prince was known among his friends as not being able to hold his liquor very well. "Prince, I don't think it's a good idea. As the new overlord, shouldn't you—"

"Zhuo-gege," Prince sounded hurt. "It's just Prince. I'm not your lord or your overlord or whatever prestigious title it is that you want to call me. Can't we enjoy a few beers as good friends? I'm tired of not being able to just have fun with my teammates."

Wicked couldn't say no even if he wanted to. The hurt look in the elf's eyes was enough to make him feel completely terrible. "Just a couple, alright? We both have a lot of work to do for Yu Lian—"

"PERFECT!" Prince exclaimed. "Waitress, a round of beers for the two of us, please!"

**~o~0~o~**

Seven beers later…

"Prince, I told you not to drink so much," Wicked reprimanded as he crossed his arms.

Prince's upper body was sprawled across the tabletop, and Wicked was quite glad that they were hidden in a back booth.

Prince hiccupped. "It wouldn't be so bad if you had kept up with me."

Wicked had the grace to stop after three. Prince kept drinking in order to prove his 'manliness' after Wicked had made some stupid comment about Prince's true gender.

Wicked sighed. "I should have never said what I did. Drinking is not the way to prove one's…ahem…manly stamina as you put it."

Wicked blushed. _I can't believe I'm having this conversation…again…with Xiao Lan_.

"Then what do you propose?" Prince slurred as he stared up at his friend with unfocused eyes.

Wicked shook his head. How did he get himself into these situations? These were not the sorts of conversations to be having with a girl, especially a girl that one was madly in love with. The last thing Wicked wanted was to change her even more, to push her even farther away from him.

"Why are you so dead-set on acting like a man? Haven't you already fooled almost everyone in Second Life?"

Prince jerked up to a sitting position at the words. "_Almost_ everyone?" he panicked. "Zhuo-gege, you mean to say—"

"No, not like that," Wicked corrected, realizing his mistake. "I should have said that you've fooled everyone that doesn't know you very well in real life."

Prince decided to ponder this for a moment. "Everyone that doesn't know me in real life…" he murmured again. His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no! You don't think Gui—"

"NO," Wicked stated too firmly. "There's no way that idiot knows."

_At least he better not_. Ling Bin didn't want to think about how life would change once Gui found out he could see Prince every day in real life too.

The elf didn't seem convinced by Wicked's words. "But he's so smart, and he already almost mistook my brother for me."

"He doesn't know the real you," Wicked countered immediately and almost instantly regretted it.

The bright look in Prince's eyes vanished and he seemed…depressed. Prince tried to laugh it off. "I, er, of course I know that!" the elf responded. "There's no way Professor Min could ever like the real me."

Wicked found himself torn between a rock and a hard place. That sad look on Prince's face erased all the feelings of anger he felt at Xiao Lan for being so blatantly interested in another man. He swallowed hard as he found himself asking the one question he definitely did not want to ask. "Xiao Lan, do you _like _Gui?"

The elf visibly paled. "Of course not," Prince answered entirely unconvincingly. "Wicked, stop saying such absurd things."

But it was too late. He'd already seen the look on her face, and the desire in her eyes. In her drunken state, her reflexes were slow and she wasn't able to instantly hide her emotions like earlier in the day. The drinking was probably making her even more honest and open than usual. Normally she wouldn't admit anything about Gui. Wicked felt his heart clench as he put his emotions out for the girl he loved to see.

"Xiao Lan, you need to tell me so I know when to give up on you."

Prince shook his head in confusion. "Wicked, what are you…?"

"Isn't it obvious? My feelings for you? I know you've known it for a while."

Prince's eyes widened and he shook his head hurriedly. "Zhuo-gege, please don't. Not now. I can't—"

But he couldn't hold it in any longer. Maybe it was impatience. Maybe it was the alcohol. All he knew was that he needed to let it out. He had to be blunt. He needed an answer, even if it was one that would eventually break his heart, and there was only one way to start the conversation that would take them to this end.

"Xiao Lan, I'm in love with you."

**~0~o~0~**

* * *

><p>AN: As always, thanks to my beta-reader **Astro****elvengoddess** for your kind words and encouragement, and to everyone that reviews. Ice Phoenix will make her grand entrance in the next chapter. I'm surprisingly very excited to write and develop her character.


	3. Mirrored

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo.

A/N: Does anyone know Ice Phoenix's name in real life? I'm at a loss for this so please correct me for just making stuff up. Also, I'm in a similar situation for what Ling Bin studies in graduate school. Without further ado, please enjoy chapter 2 of _Romancing a Phoenix__._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Mirrored<strong>

Ice Phoenix was on the way to the women's public bathhouse when she caught sight of a figure sitting by the koi pond. The moonlight highlighted his white-blonde hair so that she instantly knew who it was: Wicked. She vaguely wondered what brought him over to this side of the castle. Normally he stayed in the Military Department, and as a member of the Finance Department, she rarely saw him unless she ventured out to sneak glimpses of Prince.

The night was brisk so she hugged her armful of bathing supplies tighter to her body and continued her trek to the bathhouse. After spending an entire day with Yu Lian working out the construction and operations budget for an art museum Prince wanted to place in Moon City, all Ice Phoenix wanted to do was relax in a pool of steaming hot water and forget about her worries temporarily.

**~o~0~o~**

Phoenix knew something was wrong when she exited the bathhouse, hair still dripping wet, and glanced in the direction of the koi pond. Wicked hadn't moved once in the forty minutes she had spent blissfully soaking and avoiding further work. That seemed…odd. From what little she knew of him, he didn't seem like the type to shirk his responsibilities. Who could blame him though? If she worked in such close quarters with Prince, she would gladly go to work every day just to spend more time with him. More time meant more opportunities to get him to actually _notice_ her since free time was practically non-existent when stuck under Yu Lian's watchful eye.

Phoenix paused momentarily, unsure of what to do. Her hair was wet and if she didn't get up to her room to dry it soon there was the possibility it might start to freeze in the cold weather. Wicked was also one of Prince's closest companions. If she got on his good side, it might give her more opportunities to see Prince in the future.

As she was still contemplating her options, Wicked suddenly stood up and turned around. Phoenix's heart stopped. Her bathing supplies clattered as they hit the stone pathway and she drew in a sharp intake of breath.

Wicked broke out of his reverie when he noticed her standing at the end of the path. "Phoenix, what are you…I didn't realize anyone was around." He looked almost embarrassed about being caught. The alarm and distress was readily apparent in his dark emerald eyes.

"It's cold outside," Phoenix heard herself respond, suddenly very thankful that she'd always had the ability to talk someone's ears off in any situation. "I was going back to my room when I saw you."

Wicked looked unconvinced and crossed his arms, causing the expression that had caught Phoenix so off-guard to disappear from his face. "And you just stopped to say hi?"

Phoenix had the grace to blush. "No…I…it seemed like something was wrong. Since you're Prince's friend, I thought I should—"

Wicked looked beyond pained. "Don't mention that name in front of me right now," he spoke without thinking.

Phoenix's eyes widened. Wicked forced his eyes to the ground. "I'd appreciate if you didn't gossip about finding me here."

Phoenix could only nod numbly as Wicked brushed past her in a hurry. She froze momentarily before bending over to collect her things and standing back up again. By the time she made it back to her room she was shivering, partially from the cold and partially from remembering the look on Wicked's face when he first turned around.

His eyes were what struck her. They held such sorrow and so much pain. She sat down in front of her vanity table and stared long and hard at her own reflection, remembering when her eyes used to hold that same hollow look. Sometimes her eyes still held that expression when she forgot herself and daydreamed about her old life with Fan.

Wicked had been rejected. But it was more than that. Phoenix knew the feeling all too well. It was the indescribable pain of not being able to be with the one person you loved more than anyone else in the world because they didn't feel the same. It was that unbearable sadness that threatened to consume a person's entire being and make them lose all hope. It was the pain of realizing that your dreams of future happiness had just been shattered. Everything that you'd built up in your mind was obliterated; no happy ending, just had the harsh reality of life.

Phoenix had desperately clung to Fan, willing herself to believe that she could make him fall in love with her. Truly in love and not just keeping her around when it was convenient. She was appalled at herself at some of the things she did for him. For example, allowing him to deceive her and let him in during his attack on the Infinite City.

Nan Gong Zhui kept trying to convince her that Fan was no good. She knew, but love makes people do crazy things and ignore all the obvious warning signs. She wanted to believe in her very own happy ending; to end up like a fairy-tale princess. She wanted a handsome prince that would whisk her off her feet and give her what she'd been dreaming of ever since her mother started reading her silly fairytales at age three.

Fan treated her horribly, but in those moments when he needed something and she provided, the smile and the presents he gave her made her feel like she had, even just fleetingly, achieved her dream. She'd already known how awful Fan was by the time Prince showed up. The moment she saw Prince she'd realized the opportunity placed before her. It was like she was a princess again. Her brother had shown up with an incredibly handsome suitor who would either end up as her real "Prince Charming" and save her from continual mistreatment by Fan, or he would be enough to knock some sense into Fan and make him realize how lucky he was to have Phoenix in the first place.

That's why when Fan approached her to infiltrate the Infinite City, Phoenix had been overjoyed and gone along with it. She thought Fan finally reciprocated her feelings—the overwhelmingly urge to be with a person no matter the difficulties and consequences.

She was wrong.

Fan was not her Prince Charming. And as much as she kept trying, she knew that Prince was no substitute either.

Phoenix knew all too well the feeling of having your heart shattered into little pieces and trying to hold yourself together in the face of everything. After all, she had a reputation to uphold. She wanted to be a princess so she acted like she already was one. It was her way of making herself believe that it could become a reality.

She looked up into the mirror again, surprised at the strength and the hope that now gleamed in her eyes. It would take a long time to get over Fan, but Prince had given her the words to realize that she deserved to feel worthwhile. She wouldn't relapse because she finally believed in the power to love herself instead of relying on someone else to do it for her.

Her heart still ached when thinking of Fan and the memories they made together. She had relied on him for everything for so long that when they separated, it was all she could do to latch onto Prince and make herself believe that the empty feeling she felt inside could be replaced by another.

She thought back to Wicked's face, staring at her in a daze from out of the darkness. She knew exactly what he was feeling, all the hopelessness and fear and pain that came from waking up to reality and realizing you weren't going to get what you wanted.

But Phoenix knew better now. There was still hope, because everything happened for a reason, and usually it was because you deserved something better.

She smiled. She'd keep an eye on him. Prince had helped her realize her self-worth, and now she assumed that Prince was the person causing Wicked to feel like he was lacking. It seemed rather ironic.

The immature part of Phoenix told her that helping Wicked would also improve her standing in Prince's eyes by showing him how much she'd grown. As much as she'd learned in the past several weeks, Phoenix was still quite immature compared to her companions. It was still easiest to believe in princes and fairytales and happy endings. She decided she would be extra nice to Wicked the next time she saw him. It is what a good princess would do, especially one that would eventually be whisked away by her beloved prince.

She prepared to log off Second Life, and wondered briefly with a frown if fairytales could ever come true. She decided she wouldn't think about it. Happy endings were an illusion, but happiness could still be attainable if she stopped daydreaming and started working on fixing her own problems, rather than waiting for someone else to magically erase them for her.

**~o~0~o~**

Ling Bin trudged dejectedly to school the next morning. He entered his departmental building and slowly made his way to the lounge, hoping to steal a cup of coffee and sneak away to his private desk to engross himself in his studies. Right now only the massive amount of work required for graduate school could save him from thinking about the nightmare that occurred last night in Second Life.

Xiao Lan had rejected him. It was expected, but it still felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart with a butcher knife and twisted it cruelly. He'd hidden by the koi pond afterward, hoping that no one would see him in his sorry state. He didn't like to show pain. It was a sign of weakness. He especially didn't want Xiao Lan to know how pathetic he was right now. He prayed that Phoenix would keep her mouth shut about finding him looking so miserable.

Ling Bin was pouring himself a cup of coffee when his advisor suddenly walked in. "Ah, Zhuo Ling! Just the student I was hoping to see."

Ling Bin looked mildly surprised. Everything was going well on his dissertation research. He wondered what his advisor wanted to talk about. Maybe it was the project they were working on together? "Professor Kao, do you need me in the lab?"

Professor Kao smiled. "No, I wanted to introduce you to our new transfer student. She'll be starting at the beginning of the winter trimester and will be working on the Kinder Project with us. She's very intelligent so please treat her kindly."

Ling Bin nodded his head. "Yes, of course. I look forward to working with her."

Professor Kao cleared his throat. "Ms. Chen, please enter. I want you to meet Zhuo Ling, my other student who you'll be working with soon."

Ling Bin's eyes widened the moment the new graduate student entered the lounge. Her hair was short and fiery red, and her eyes were a light hazel. She looked slightly nervous and spoke quietly while bowing low. "I'm Chen Sunnia. It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you in the lab."

Despite the significant differences in her appearance and behavior between her present persona and her Second Life avatar, there was no mistaking her. Ling Bin's coffee mug fell to the floor and shattered, spraying coffee all over as his mouth dropped open in astonishment. Professor Kao looked irate. "Zhuo Ling! You know better than to—"

"Ice Phoenix?" the words spilled out of Ling Bin's mouth unexpectedly.

Chen Sunnia snapped her head up from her bowing position. It was obvious she didn't recognize him based on her confused gaze. Professor Kao appeared startled. "You already know each other?"

Chen Sunnia stared hard at Ling Bin and shook her head uncertainly. "I don't believe so, professor, but I am unfortunately very popular in Second Life. I play in the Infinite Band." She eyed Ling Bin suspiciously. "Are you one of my admirers?"

Ling Bin read the threat hidden in her eyes. She was secretly asking if he was one of those creepy stalkers that bought all of the Infinite Band's posters depicting the female section of the group. He almost laughed at the thought of her thinking that someone like him would ever lust after her.

"No," Ling Bin crossed his arms and smirked. "I'm…"

He paused, remembering last night and the predicament she'd found him in. He suddenly felt uneasy about revealing his online presence to her. She stared at him expectantly.

"I live in the Infinite City. That's all. I recognized you from a poster I saw in a coffee shop before your most recent concert."

Chen Sunnia didn't look entirely convinced, but she forced a pretty smile onto her face. "Well, Zhuo Ling, regardless, I would appreciate if you never asked me to do any favors for you regarding meeting Prince or any other members of the band. I'm strictly here for my schooling and I do my best to keep my real-life interactions separate from Second Life. I'm surprised you recognized me in the first place…"

She stopped in mid-ramble at the look on Zhuo Ling's face. The moment she said she wouldn't provide any favors regarding the Infinite Band, his smile had faded. She thought he was just disappointed, but that look in his eyes reminded her of someone. She just couldn't remember who.

"Anyways," she took another breath, "I'm looking forward to working on this project with you and Professor Kao. I'm also doing dissertation research similar to yours so I hope we can exchange information and data."

Ling Bin forced himself to come back to the conversation and _not_ think about Xiao Lan. He'd have to get used to hearing Prince's name all the time and not turning sullen every time. "That would be wonderful. And I apologize for my earlier outburst. Now if you'll excuse me, Ms. Chen and Professor Kao, I'll clean up the mess I made."

He bowed low and ran out of the room to grab a towel, broom, and dustpan from the lab's supply closet. By the time he returned to the lounge, his advisor and Ice Phoenix…er, Chen Sunnia…were already gone, presumably because the professor was showing her around the lab and giving her a brief tour of the department. He cleaned up the spilled coffee and swept the shards of ceramic mug off the floor.

_So much for wallowing alone_, Ling Bin thought to himself. With a new student, he'd have to share his workspace with her. On top of that, it was _Ice Phoenix_. He wondered if she was as demanding and brazen in real life as she was in Second Life. Naturally, she'd put on a sweet and respectable persona for the professor, but how would she really act once they were all alone?

One thing made him feel better. Dealing with her was sure to be a nice distraction from thinking about Xiao Lan, and right now any escape was better than none.

**~0~o~0~**

* * *

><p>AN: Special thanks to my beta-reader **Astroelvengoddess** for always being encouraging. And thanks to everyone that has read this story thus far. If you can, please give me feedback on what you think of Ice Phoenix/Chen Sunnia. She's a work-in-progress. :)


	4. Run Away

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo. Chen Sunnia kind of belongs to me?

A/N: Many thanks to **Tiggipi** for helping me out with the real-life description of Nan Gong Zhui. You are my 1/2 Prince knowledge guru! And thanks for everyone that reviewed and for the feedback. If Sunnia and Anson sound like odd Taiwanese names, I apologize. When I traveled to Taiwan last summer, I met two individuals by those names, really liked them, and so just decided to use those because they seemed rather unique.

Hopefully the next couple chapters start to build on Sunnia's character. She tends to get away from me and write herself (very obvious in chapter four). The point is to not immediately fall in love with her. In the end she's still Ice Phoenix, but hopefully you will start to see a reason behind her madness.

The more I write of this story, the more I also realize it's a self-reflection. When my long-term boyfriend dumped me last summer, I stopped believing in happy endings. Writing this story is like my own chicken soup for the soul, helping me sort out my own emotions in tandem with the characters.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Run Away<strong>

Chen Sunnia returned home after a day filled with traveling and visiting her soon-to-be new university. She kicked off her shoes, threw her satchel on the floor, and flopped gracelessly onto a nearby bean bag chair. She closed her eyes as she sank into the depths of her plushie seat. Her brother would be back any moment. No doubt he would ask her about her day and interrogate her about every little detail regarding her visit to XXX University. She liked the campus and she was pleased about her new advisor. The only thing she had left to do was find an apartment in the area.

She opened her eyes to look around her fully furnished living space. She would miss living here, but she just had to get out. She needed to be on her own, _away_ from her brother. He was always nosing around her business and acting like he knew better. She didn't care that he was older and had more life experience. How was she supposed to learn anything with him always hovering over her and never letting her figure out how to resolve her own bad decisions?

Maybe if he wasn't so overprotective she wouldn't have run to Fan in the first place. Maybe she would have been more keen to leave him when he turned out to be rubbish. It hadn't been very appealing when her only other option was to go back to being taken care of by her overzealous brother. Fan had also been extremely handsome…the best-looking man she'd ever laid eyes upon until Prince…

Sunnia shook her head, willing herself to stop thinking about Fan. It was a mistake. Fan was no good. She had to keep reminding herself of the fact.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen to begin making supper. Despite her current annoyance at her brother, she knew he always meant the best. He'd been looking out for her ever since their parents passed away when she was twelve. He worked extremely hard to ensure that her childhood continued to remain full of love and as much happiness as a single person could offer. Now he worked as a policeman, doing the job that he always knew best, protecting others. He always went above and beyond, focusing too much attention on other people and forgetting himself in the process. That's why Sunnia managed their finances. It was the least she could do to show him how much she loved and appreciated everything that he did for her.

The door opened. "Sunnia, I'm home."

Black quarter boots came off and were placed methodically by the door. Then off came the badge and he loosened the collar of his uniform by unbuttoning the top. Chen Anson always followed the same routine.

"Welcome home," Sunnia smiled as she prepped her vegetables for cooking. "I'm making curry tonight. Do you mind?"

She watched as her brother's eyes lit up. She was making his favorite dish. "Of course not!" he answered enthusiastically and walked over to lightly ruffle the top of her head in approval. "Sunnia, you're the best."

She hid an embarrassed grin and tried to act every bit the role of an annoyed little sister. "When will you stop treating me like a little girl?"

Her brother grinned right back, his eyes almost on par with hers due to his short height. "When you stop acting like one?"

She waved her hefty chopping knife at him. He laughed in amusement and took a step back. "Alright, alright, I get it." Anson held his hands up in surrender. "You're just growing up too quickly."

Sunnia crossed her arms and huffed. "Brother, I'm only three years younger than you."

"A lot can happen to a person in three years."

"Brother…"

"I know, I know. You're a mature, young woman that can handle herself," her brother allowed her that comment. Sunnia knew he didn't believe in the least what he had just said. He gracefully changed the subject before they went into another argument. "How was your university visit? Did you enjoy yourself? Did everyone treat you well?"

She hesitated for a moment at his last question. It was probably best not to tell him about the other student she'd be working with, at least not until she knew more about him. He was a bit odd with her. What was his name again? She didn't like the fact that he recognized her when she didn't know a thing about him.

"Yes, brother, my visit was just fine. My advisor is nice and the project I'll be working on has a lot of potential for being revolutionary to the field."

He smiled brightly and gave her the most tender look possible. "Sis, you're doing so well for yourself. I'm sure Mom and Dad would be incredibly proud of you if they were still here."

Sunnia felt her throat close up. "Anson, don't say things like that."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

Her parents. It was always a touchy subject. She didn't like to think of them. She hated being reminded; if it wasn't for her…

"Sis, are you crying?"

"No," Sunnia forced herself to say. "It's the onions. Blasted, stupid, tear-gas-filled vegetables." She chopped them with renewed vigor as she spoke.

Her brother thankfully knew when to take a hint. "I'm going up to my room for a bit. Let me know when dinner's ready."

Sunnia acknowledged his departure with a nod. She couldn't wait until tonight when she could log back into Second Life and escape from her reality. Maybe moving to this new university would help, but for right now, Second Life and donning the role of Ice Phoenix was her only reprieve.

"I love you, brother, but you have to stop sheltering me and let me learn how to live my life."

Unknown to her, Anson heard her quiet whisper.

**~o~0~o~**

Ice Phoenix managed to escape for a brief moment from the Finance Department. She knew this was about the time that Prince walked to the kitchen for his afternoon snack. She would "pretend" to bump into him under the guise of getting a late lunch and hopefully things would progress from there. She smirked to herself. The plan was almost foolproof.

She slowed to a halt, though, right outside the music hall. She heard the sounds of Wu Qing and Prince bickering. Wu Qing sounded annoyed. Prince sounded downright miserable.

"You just have to ruin everything that's good for you in this life, don't you?" Wu Qing reprimanded. "Why couldn't you have just liked him?"

"I can't control my feelings, Wu Qing! You can't force yourself to like another."

Ice Phoenix pressed her ear close to the door, straining to hear every word of the conversation. She could only guess who they were talking about. It was pretty obvious considering the scene she'd stumbled upon last night and his unusual absence from the game today.

"Why isn't he online? You talked to him. Is it because of me?" Prince despaired. "I didn't want to hurt him. He's one of my best friends. He's like my older brother!"

"_I'm_ your brother," Wu Qing reminded. Phoenix tried hard not to gasp at this new knowledge lest she reveal her location. "Stupid, when are you going to see that the last thing he wants you to think of when you look at him is an image of an older brother? He loves you. You just broke his heart. So yes, he's not logging in because of you."

Prince choked up for a moment as he tried not to cry in front of Wu Qing. "Can you give him a message for me? Tell him that I'm sorry. That I never meant to—"

"No."

"Yang Ming!" Prince pleaded, momentarily forgetting their place in Second Life.

"And he doesn't want you bugging him at school either. Not until he's ready to talk to you again."

"But I just want—"

"Stop being so selfish, and give him some space. Things aren't going back to normal." Silence followed Wu Qing's harsh words. Phoenix heard Prince's voice wobble as he forced the next sentence out of his mouth.

"Stupid brother, what would you even know about love?"

"A lot more than you…"

Sudden footsteps broke the silence, breaking Phoenix's concentration from the emotional conversation occurring inside the hall. Gui's voice sounded from the end of the hallway. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Phoenix backed away from the door looking flustered. The bard did not look down upon her kindly. "I…er…"

"Prince is not in the mood to deal with anyone right now."

She shifted her gaze to her feet and bit her lip before matching Gui's stare brazenly and asking, "Then why are you here?"

Gui's mouth dropped open and he gazed at her in astonishment. He seemed momentarily taken aback. "Prince needs help practicing the new songs for the next concert."

Phoenix gave a dry laugh. "So basically you're just here to cozy up to Prince while he's feeling down. I'm not stupid. I know that Wicked and you were love rivals, and now that Wicked's out of the picture we all have a better chance of getting together with—"

_Slap!_

Phoenix held a hand to her reddened cheek. Gui stared up at her guiltily, the anger slowly fading from his purple eyes. Phoenix could barely think. "You just…"

"Do _not_ ever place me on your level. I love Prince in a way that you never will. He's more than just a handsome figure. He's the most precious individual I've ever met," Gui willed himself to speak evenly and not let himself become overly emotional again.

Phoenix felt herself starting to cry. She turned her head so that the bard would not see the liquid pooling in her icy blue eyes. Of course she could never view Prince as anything more than just a physical attraction. How could she ever fall in love again? Fan had ruined her. She would never let herself make such a stupid mistake again.

"One of these days you'll break just like the rest of us," Phoenix heard herself say. "You'll learn that love is a lie and the only thing left to appreciate is beauty."

Gui shook his head at her, feeling pity for the poor girl standing in front of him. "You need to stop letting your bitterness get the best of you, Phoenix. Pain and loss are all a part of growing up."

Phoenix turned away to leave. "You wouldn't even know the half of it," she muttered before fleeing down the hallway, leaving Gui to wonder just how much pain Phoenix had endured during her short life thus far.

**~o~0~o~**

Ling Bin tossed restlessly in his bed. Sleep was a wistful dream. Every time he closed his eyes, Xiao Lan flooded his mind. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh…memories of her consumed his entire being. His heart ached in response.

Feng Yang Ming had been nice enough to call him and ask him if everything was alright. He'd put on a better face than how he actually felt. He conveyed his sadness and need to have distance from Xiao Lan, but he hid the depths of his despair deep within his heart. He didn't want to appear pathetic. He must have looked so stupid for pining over the same girl for eight years. Yet he believed in a silly dream called first love. Xiao Lan was the first girl he'd ever had such strong emotional feelings toward. He naively thought that it meant they were destined to be together. That's why he kept holding onto her, even after she moved away, even after she assumed the identity of Prince, even after she was no longer the Xiao Lan he remembered.

It was all a lie.

He'd wasted eight years loving a girl that didn't love him back. He felt like the world's biggest idiot.

Yet he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He'd seen all the warning signs and he'd ignored every single one. For what? For a dream.

"_Doooon't stop, belieeeving…"_ The radio played faintly in the background. He scoffed. Of course it was playing the most ironic song in comparison to his life right now.

He rolled over again and very unsuccessfully tried to clear his mind and fall asleep.

**~o~0~o~**

Weeks went by. Ling Bin continually forced himself out of bed and dragged himself to school. He was like a machine just going through the daily actions of his life. School was the only thing that kept him going. He was at least rationale enough to know that he needed to get a good job after graduation. He couldn't afford to succumb to depression over a stupid thing like love. He needed to make something out of himself. Maybe then Xiao Lan…

No.

He shook his head to clear himself of that thought. That was wishful and irrational thinking. It was a thought that should not be entertained.

He entered the lounge to grab his usual morning cup of coffee before heading to his work desk. A voice startled him out of his machine-like trek.

"Hello. It's nice to see you again. I feel really bad, but I forgot your name since we last met."

Ling Bin blinked bleary eyes at the redheaded girl sitting before him. She held her right hand out in a friendly gestured. He shook it dazedly, trying to recollect today's date. Was it already the start of the winter trimester?

"Phoenix…" he murmured as he remembered their encounter from weeks prior.

She frowned, looking disappointed. "Chen Sunnia," she reminded him. "I'm only Ice Phoenix in Second Life. And your name again is…?"

Ling Bin finally forced himself to snap out of it and pay attention to the real world instead of his depressing daydreams. "Ah, sorry," he apologized and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Zhuo Ling Bin. Is it your first day here?"

Chen Sunnia smiled. "It is! I'm here on campus today, but I don't have any classes until tomorrow afternoon. I thought I would just drop in and get familiar with my surroundings."

It had been so long since Ling Bin had actually conversed with someone outside of talking to his advisor and the students he TA-ed for. It was almost like he had forgotten what it was like to communicate with another human being. "Oh, ah…I could show you around if you're interested. I don't have anything pressing to do until after lunch."

Chen Sunnia smiled even more brightly. "That would be great!" she exclaimed. "Professor Kao only showed me around the department so I didn't get to see anything else other than my own exploring around campus."

Ling Bin couldn't help but stare at her. She was so lively…and cheery. It was such a stark contrast to how he'd been feeling these past couple weeks. She continued to babble on and on and he was embarrassed to admit he didn't hear a single word she said.

"Zhuo Ling?"

His name brought him back to the present. He looked down to see her frowning up at him. "Er…right, let's head out!" He tried to cover for himself. It surprisingly worked.

"Oh good, you were looking kind of spacey for a moment. I hope that's not what all graduate students in this department look like," she teased. "My brother will throw a fit if I were to always seem so worn out."

Ling Bin faltered for a moment at her comment. "I look worn out?"

Chen Sunnia paused and stared up at him quizzically. "Well, I, er…" She didn't know how to phrase this since she was talking to a man she barely knew. She wasn't sure how he'd take it. "You kind of look like you just lost your puppy…or something…"

How long had he been looking so forlorn? No one had said anything to him. Why was this new girl the one to point it out to him? If she noticed, how many other people had? He realized how silly he'd been acting these past several weeks.

He suddenly laughed in amusement at himself, causing Sunnia's heart to skip momentarily at the smile on his face. She'd seen him smile before, but it had looked so fake. His eyes had never matched his smile, but now they glittered with mirth. "Forgive me. I've been having a rough couple weeks." At her look of terror he added, "But don't worry. It's all personal. Nothing related to school."

Her gaze seemed to soften. "Good, you almost gave me a heart attack there, Zhuo Ling. Making me think that school here could be that hard."

He smiled at her again. "So where do you want to go first?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. "The library! I'm sure I'll spend a lot of sleepless nights there."

As they walked out the door and onto the campus grounds, Ling Bin felt lighter for the first time in weeks. What was it about Chen Sunnia that suddenly made him wake up and see the world? As she continued to babble as she walked next to him, he thought about how strange it was that this same girl was Ice Phoenix. How could someone that appeared so genuine and chipper in real life be the same girl that was so superficial in Second Life? Unless this was also a fake persona that she'd put on…

If so, what was she hiding?

"Zhuo Ling?"

"Ah, sorry, I wasn't listening," he admitted guiltily, picking up on her direct and straight-forward style.

"Sheesh, if you're any indication of what my mind will become from being here, things aren't looking up."

He blinked at her boldness before surprising her with a handsome smirk. He crossed his arms. "I'll have you know—"

"Zhuo-gege…" A quiet voice sounded from behind.

Chen Sunnia watched as Zhuo Ling froze up entirely. The smile dropped from his face and a look of indescribable pain filled his eyes.

"Xiao Lan," he answered before turning around to face the one girl he'd been avoiding since that fateful night three weeks ago.

**~0~o~0~**

* * *

><p>AN: Special thanks again to my beloved beta-reader **Astroelvengoddess** for being an awesome best friend and a great editor. The next chapter is already written so should be posted shortly. Regardless, if you have time please be nice and leave a review on your thoughts for this chapter. Thx! ;)


	5. Sweet Delirium

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo. Chen Sunnia belongs to me?**  
><strong>

A/N: Many things happen in this chapter that I did not expect. Chen Sunnia has such a strong personality that she writes herself for me. She truly is a meddlesome girl in every way possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Sweet Delirium<strong>

"Xiao Lan." Chen Sunnia watched as Zhuo Ling turned to the younger-looking girl behind him. He tried to hide the pained expression on his face but was entirely unsuccessful.

"Zhuo-gege, I'm so sorry. I know that I'm not supposed to talk to you, but I saw you walking ahead of me and I just couldn't stop myself. I miss you so much. Won't you log into Second Life again, please?" The girl looked up at him with doleful eyes.

Sunnia slowly put two and two together. This girl must be the reason why Zhuo Ling seemed so sad and distant. She wondered if it was unrequited love.

"Xiao Lan, I…" Ling Bin's voice broke.

"It's so lonely without you," the girl said quietly.

For some reason, the direction of their conversation was causing Sunnia to become inexplicably angry. It was quite obvious that Zhuo Ling had feelings for the girl. He'd probably confessed and been rejected, and here she was standing before him, tugging at his heartstrings and begging him to return to her. The nerve! She didn't know him, but Zhuo Ling seemed like a nice person from their interactions so far. She made a rash decision to help him.

"Hello!" Sunnia suddenly sprang forward, making her presence known. "I'm Chen Sunnia." She flipped her hair and gave a charming smile.

Xiao Lan seemed taken aback at the appearance of the cute redhead. "Oh, Zhuo-gege, I…I'm sorry. I didn't realize there was someone with you."

Ling Bin flushed as though he was embarrassed about being caught with another girl. "Xiao Lan, this is my new lab partner. We study under the same advisor."

Sunnia latched onto his arm almost as soon as the words spilled out of his mouth. "Ling Bin has been kind enough to show me the sights around campus today." Ling Bin's face paled as she addressed him so informally while giving a little giggle.

Xiao Lan eyed the way Sunnia was practically hanging off Ling Bin's arm. She looked as though she was torn between complete confusion and mild fury at the sight. She settled on an impassive gaze in Ling Bin's direction. "Ah, I see. Well don't let me get in the way of your extremely insightful tour." The jealousy in her voice was barely contained.

Ling Bin struggled to throw Sunnia off his arm. "No, really, Xiao Lan. I'm just showing her around campus. We're heading to the library if you want to join."

Xiao Lan gazed at the two individuals standing before her. It would be a lie to say that they didn't look like the epitome of a perfect couple. Both Ling Bin and Chen Sunnia were very striking in their physical appearances. Ling Bin stood with his light blonde hair slightly askew and his emerald eyes pleading for her to understand. Chen Sunnia stood with a slight smirk on her face, hazel eyes dancing in light amusement as she waited for Xiao Lan to make a move.

Xiao Lan felt her throat close up for no reason. "It's ok. I'd rather talk to you alone. _Without_ other people around." She threw a glare in Sunnia's direction.

Sunnia stuck out her tongue in response.

Ling Bin sputtered as Xiao Lan turned to walk away. "Xiao Lan, wait. No, please!"

Xiao Lan spun around. "Log onto Second Life tonight. Then we can talk."

Ling Bin looked irritated with himself as he answered dejectedly, "I can't. I have a huge lab to prep for tomorrow."

"Can't you see you're hurting him?" Chen Sunnia suddenly asked, causing Xiao Lan's eyes to widen. She looked pained as Sunnia's eyes twinkled in fury. Xiao Lan averted her eyes to the ground.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Leave him alone."

Ling Bin's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what was happening. He watched in shock as Xiao Lan made a hasty retreat, looking like she was on the verge of tears. He couldn't even form a coherent sentence. As he watched Xiao Lan turn the corner, Ling Bin suddenly discovered his voice again and he rounded on Chen Sunnia.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, trying to contain the anger and intense frustration he felt inside.

"Saving you from misery," Sunnia answered and grabbed his arm to pull him through the throng of students that had just let out from their morning classes.

Ling Bin sputtered. "What…I…you don't even know what you're talking about!" he retorted.

Sunnia stopped and turned around to poke him heatedly in the chest. "That girl broke your heart, didn't she?" she questioned.

Ling Bin's mouth fell open. "Why should that even matter? That's none of your business," he responded irately.

"It is _so_ my business. I don't want to work with a sullen and moody lab partner for the next four years. Do you really think that being overly nice and letting her push you around will make her fall for you?"

Ling Bin was definitely upset now. Chen Sunnia was finally showing her true colors as Ice Phoenix. "That's who I am. If she doesn't want the real me—"

"Oh, Zhuo Ling," Sunnia smirked and crossed her arms while tutting at him. "You don't know the first thing about women, do you?"

Ling Bin shook his head. "Look, I barely even know you. I don't see how—"

"What's not to like about you?" Sunnia suddenly asked, causing Ling Bin to fall silent in confusion. "You're definitely attractive and you're overly obedient."

"Hey!" Ling Bin began to protest.

"You're every woman's dream man," Sunnia concluded. She leaned forward and stared into his green eyes. "So tell me, why isn't this Xiao Lan girl crazy about you?"

Ling Bin looked shocked, and then he looked down at his feet. He mumbled something to the ground.

"Hm?" Sunnia leaned even closer, her smirk widening.

"She likes someone else," Ling Bin admitted sadly. "And she's always only looked at me as an older brother figure."

Sunnia stepped back and smiled. "Well then, the solution is simple!" she declared.

Ling Bin looked at her as if she was crazy. "I don't follow you at all."

"You need to make her see you as a _real_ man, and not some fluffy brother-type."

Ling Bin only blinked at her. "You're off your rocker, aren't you?"

Sunnia shook her head. "Zhuo Ling, you need to find a girl. You need to make Xiao Lan _jealous_."

"Absolutely not."

Sunnia's face fell. "But why? Don't you want to get the girl and obtain your happily-ever-after?" She was confused. Isn't that what every person dreamed of having? Someone who would love them unconditionally and make all their worries disappear? Someone who would erase all the pain of life and replace it with bliss?

"I do," Ling Bin answered, causing Sunnia's eyes to lighten again, "but I refuse to stoop so low as to do something like that. In the end, I will always want Xiao Lan to love me for me, and not because she was jealous of some eye-candy hanging off my arm."

Sunnia's mouth fell open in astonishment. "But aren't you miserable without her?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Of course," Ling Bin answered without missing a beat. "But that's something for me to deal with on my own. Something that _you_ shouldn't pry into."

Sunnia stood flabbergasted. She didn't understand Zhuo Ling's reasoning. Why would anyone willingly subject themselves to the pain of living without their special someone? Sure, she eventually stopped going back to Fan. But that was different. He treated her terribly and it was obvious that Xiao Lan cared about Zhuo Ling, even if it wasn't in the way he wanted.

"I'm going to the library. Are you coming?" he spoke tartly and began to walk away.

Sunnia shook her head to clear her thoughts. She ran to catch up and then trailed behind him slightly. She cleared her throat so he stopped to look at her, but she found herself unable to meet his eyes. She shifted her feet uncomfortably as she began an awkward apology. "I'm sorry for earlier. I was just trying—"

"To help me?" Ling Bin finished for her. He smiled unexpectedly and patted the top of her head. "I know. I do at least appreciate the good intentions. In the future, though, just make sure you're actually helping the person and not just causing a scene."

She looked up into his face, eyes starting to brim with unshed tears at the unexpected kindness. Something about this man reminded her of Anson. She'd almost completely ruined Zhuo Ling's relationship with the girl he loved, and yet here he was, forgiving her so easily. He was…something else. Someone very special. Her tears fell without warning.

Ling Bin looked alarmed. "Sunnia!" he exclaimed, unsure of what to do with the sobbing girl in front of him.

"I'm…so…sorry!" she wailed. Ling Bin began panicking as the people around them started to notice the crying girl. Those looking on began whispering amongst themselves and shooting disapproving glances in Ling Bin's direction.

"Sunnia," he hissed, afraid of all the attention he was getting. "We're in public."

"I…I…know," Sunnia answered between sobs. She looked up at Zhuo Ling with a look of pure gratitude. It caught him off-guard and he froze as he stared at her. "I'm just not used to people aside from my brother treating me so kindly."

Ling Bin didn't know what to say. Chen Sunnia was unusual to say the least. He would be hard pressed to say that the next several years working with her wouldn't be interesting. And with her outburst there was no mistaking the resemblance between her and her counterpart in Second Life. He laughed at his predicament and shook his head. "Well then," he answered, "you must be hanging out with some really shitty people."

The comment made her laugh in the midst of her tears. "Thank you," she smiled up at him.

"No, thank _you_," Ling Bin responded, leaving her confused. As the two walked to the library and to the student union and to the dining hall, Sunnia finally realized what Ling Bin was grateful for—a temporary distraction from Xiao Lan. Showing her around and befriending her was a task which required his full attention. It gave him something to focus on. He hadn't once looked sad since their misguided conversation earlier. Sunnia felt a warm feeling bubbling up inside her and tried to quell it. She couldn't make this mistake again. She could only lose so many people she cared about before she would break entirely.

She forced down her feelings for Zhuo Ling Bin and shoved them to the deep recesses of her mind. The only person she had the capacity to care for at this moment was her brother. She hardened her heart to everyone else. The death of her parents had already taken its toll on her at an early age. Fan had only made it worse when she had dared to open her heart to a stranger.

"Sunnia? Sunnia? Is something wrong?" Ling Bin stared at her in concern.

_Sunnia?_ When had he started addressing her so informally?

She smiled suddenly. "No, nothing's wrong," she repeated the words she always did when asked that question by her teachers and her therapist in the wake of the accident.

Ling Bin didn't look convinced, but he let it slide. "I have to go to class. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, sure," she answered. She waved as he rushed away, presumably because he was running late.

_Zhuo Ling Bin_. She repeated his name in her head. As she put on her Second Life helmet later that evening, she found herself looking forward to taking it off the following morning so she could see him again. As it turned out, reality was starting to look a little less harsh than her dream in Second Life.

**~o~0~o~**

Wicked logged on to Second Life despite his hectic schedule. His encounter with Xiao Lan earlier in the day had been disastrous all thanks to his new lab partner. He wanted to be furious with Sunnia but found himself strangely unable to do so. She'd wanted to help him after all. Maybe that was it?

Wicked strode into the castle. Doll's eyes widened upon his return as she happened to be standing in the entrance hall. "Wicked! Prince-gege has been so worried about you. What happened?"

Wicked forced a smile as he looked at the little girl. "I've been busy. You know how sometimes you just have to attend to things in the real world, right?" he responded.

The tiny girl nodded her head. "Doll understands."

He leaned down so he was eye-level with her. "Now, Doll, can you tell me where Prince might be?" He'd tried PM-ing Prince upon logging in but hadn't received a response.

"He's at a photo shoot for the new band cover. Yu Lian-jiejie's furious because your absence caused them to postpone the concert."

Wicked slapped a hand to his face and groaned. Of course something like this would happen to him. At least the photo shoot explained why Prince hadn't been able to message him back. He sighed heavily. "I suppose I should just go now and face Yu Lian's wrath." It would be awhile until Prince could talk to him anyway.

Doll shook her head in confusion. "But Yu Lian-jiejie isn't upset with you…"

Now it was Wicked's turn to look confused. "I missed the concert. Why wouldn't she be upset with me?"

Doll glanced around the empty room and motioned for Wicked to come closer. He leaned in and she spoke in a hushed whisper, "Doll overhead Yu Lian-jiejie scolding Prince-gege and saying that it was all his fault that you weren't here."

Doll stepped back with a guilty expression on her face. "But you can't tell anyone Doll told you, ok?"

Wicked nodded his head at the little girl in understanding. "Thanks, Doll. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

**~o~0~o~**

Prince could barely contain himself. He couldn't believe it. Zhuo-gege had actually logged on. He nearly fell over when he received the PM. "**I'm here**," was all it said, but to Prince that spoke volumes. The anticipation and worry about meeting Zhuo-gege later was clearly written all over Prince's elegant face. Lolidragon sighed in frustration.

"Prince, you need to stop making that expression. We're trying to get fangirls to fall in love with you, not be scared off by some face that makes you look like you're afraid to commit."

"What?" Prince's eyebrows shot up and then he looked annoyed. "Lolidragon, there is no way I look like that. Stop making things up."

"I wish I was but the pictures don't lie." Lolidragon leaned forward to show Prince one of the recent images she'd snapped from the photo critter. Prince watched in disbelief as Lolidragon scrolled through the list of images from the past half hour. In every single one, his face was contorted in some mixture of fear and stress. His suddenly felt even more disheartened.

"Prince, is something wrong?" Gui asked quietly from the sidelines. The bard had been faithfully by the elf's side ever since the disaster with Zhuo-gege three weeks ago. Gui had never talked about it or asked for details unlike his other teammates. In fact, Gui had only been supportive and caring from the start. It was much appreciated when everyone else was blaming him and making him feel awful.

"I…"

Why did Prince suddenly feel so confused about everything? He'd never had to outright reject someone before, but he knew it was the right decision. He didn't love Zhuo-gege in that way. But then why did the thought of that other girl hanging on him irritate him so much? Was it because Prince suddenly realized how replaceable he was? It was Zhuo-gege. They'd been friends forever. He'd always been there for her.

Except now he wasn't. Now there might be someone else that Ling Bin paid attention to. Is that what hurt and angered him so much?

Yu Lian suddenly burst into the room. "Thank the gods of Second Life, Wicked is finally back so we can reschedule the concert and _not_ have to issue all those refunds."

Gui's eyes darkened at the news while Lolidragon took the first jab at Prince. "So you two finally made up?"

Prince faltered and looked away. "Not exactly…"

He remembered the events from earlier in the day. That redheaded girl made it very obvious why Ling Bin was hurting so much and who did it to him.

Gui appeared as though he was being force-fed lemons as he made his next suggestion. "Maybe you should go see him."

"But the photo-shoot…"

"Prince, just go. We'll finish the photo-shoot another time," Lolidragon agreed. "We can't do anything with your mind clearly somewhere else anyway."

Yu Lian backed her up by nodding her head. "It's obvious you two need to work things out. We can't have another disaster that actually causes us to lose city revenues."

Prince sweatdropped at Yu Lian's comment. That woman really did only think about money…

Gui had an expression akin to someone that was afraid they were about to lose something very important. "Prince, just go." He fixated his gaze at a spot on the floor, refusing to meet the elf's eyes. He swallowed hard. "We all just want you to be happy."

Prince didn't understand why, but he felt better. Gui said exactly what he needed to hear. "Thanks, everyone," Prince stood with resolve. He managed a faint smile in Gui's direction before running out the door. "I will."

Lolidragon waited to speak until Prince was out of sight. "Gui, stop looking so frustrated with yourself. You did the right thing."

Gui couldn't help but look worried. "Do you really think so?"

Lolidragon smiled discreetly. "Of course. When you really love someone, you just want them to be happy."

Yu Lian agreed. "And the best way to show your love is by putting your trust in the hope that they'll return it."

Gui smiled weakly, hoping that Prince's distress over Wicked was due to their friendship and not because he felt something more. It was his greatest fear that Prince would suddenly realize that after all this time Wicked was the one he wanted to be with. He shook his head even as his heart continued to sink. _Please come back to me, Prince. I love you so much._

**~o~0~o~**

"**Where are you?**" Prince messaged Wicked.

Wicked was so shocked he nearly fell off his bench. He hadn't expected Prince to get out of his photo-shoot for at least another couple hours. It took him a moment to recollect his thoughts and respond. "**In the Tranquility Garden…**"

"**Just stay right there. I'll come find you.**"

Wicked didn't know what to think. He could barely breathe. After all these weeks, he was finally going to see Xiao Lan again. He belatedly realized that he wasn't sure if he was ready for it. He'd logged in without thinking. He just wanted to clear up any miscommunications about what happened earlier in the day. He wanted to make sure that Xiao Lan knew there was nothing going on between himself and Chen Sunnia. He wanted Xiao Lan to know he was still available, that his heart still belonged to her. He wasn't even sure why. He'd already been rejected. It's not like anything was going to change. Xiao Lan would never like him as more than a friend.

Wicked sat quietly on the stone bench and stared thoughtfully at the zen garden, willing his heart to stop pounding in worry and anticipation. The sound of a twig snapping made him turn his head. "Prince?" he called out tentatively.

"Wicked, what are you doing here?" Ice Phoenix rounded the corner of the stone pathway. She crossed her arms in wonder.

Wicked's face fell. She was the last person he wanted to see. Especially after today's incident. He could only handle so much of this girl in one sitting.

Phoenix paused in sudden realization. "Wait a second, are you waiting for _Prince_?" She looked at him incredulously.

Wicked scowled. He did not want her prying into his life. Chen Sunnia's prying already made it clear that nothing good could come of it. "We have business to discuss," his response was terse. There was no need to tell her any unnecessary details.

Wicked was surprised when Phoenix actually looked disappointed _in_ him, rather than just plain disappointed. She frowned pointedly. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Wicked's mouth fell open. _What?_

"I mean, considering how you looked the last time I saw you," she answered in response to the disbelief on his face. "It doesn't really seem like Prince is a good person for you to see right now."

Wicked crossed his arms. This girl was annoying. "That's really none of your business. Why do you even care?"

"I'm making it my business to care about you, Wicked."

The words shocked Wicked. They shocked Prince even more who had just entered the garden. Prince's stomach clenched as he watched the two from behind a bush. He watched as Wicked just sputtered for a moment, unable to form coherent words.

"I don't _want_ your care. Why do you insist on smothering me all the time?"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. _All the time?_ She'd only seen him by the koi pond and then now. Boys must have a different sense of time. She rolled her eyes.

"Because those of us that have had our hearts broken need to stick together. No one understands the pain you feel like I do. I can help you, Wicked. We can get through this together."

Wicked swallowed slowly as his mind processed her words and Sunnia's actions from earlier in the day. This girl had clearly been through a lot to make her so jaded about love and life. He suddenly felt sorry for her. Not because of the way she acted, but because of whatever happened to her to make her feel this way. It wasn't right for a young girl to be so cynical. She was so angry at the world and she refused to let herself heal.

"Phoenix, what happened to you?" Wicked found himself asking.

Phoenix took a step back at the uninvited question. Wicked was staring at her with eyes full of sincere concern. Her heart raced. That stare. It reminded her of Ling Bin from earlier in the day. But no, this was not right. She was supposed to be helping him, not the other way around. He could not turn this situation on her.

"It's none of your concern," she replied frostily.

"It is _so_ my concern," Wicked crossed his arms, smirking slightly as he repeated Sunnia's words from earlier in the day. He didn't feel ashamed to admit his connection to her anymore. "I don't want to work with a sullen and moody lab partner for the next four years."

Prince's jaw dropped from behind the bush. Phoenix felt herself heat up in a combination of rage and embarrassment. She felt like she'd been had. Narrowing her eyes, she seethed, "Zhuo Ling Bin." She laughed bitterly. "So that's how you recognized me."

"Sunnia, I want you to understand something. I'm _not_ like you," Wicked said, eyeing her in concern. "Yes, my heart was broken. But no, I'm not going to let it consume me."

Phoenix crossed her arms in annoyance. Here again, she thought she would finally find another person that understood her. And here again, she was let down. No one would ever understand the pain she felt inside.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you, though," Wicked said. "Whether it's me as Wicked in Second Life, or as your lab partner Ling Bin. Sunnia, I want to understand why you are the way you are. I don't want to fall down the same path you did. But even as angry and jaded as you are, you still had the decency to try to help me at school and even now in Second Life. You're a good person. I appreciate that."

Phoenix felt even more frustrated. How dare he be so nice to her! How dare he turn her words around and throw them back at her! How dare he smile at her like everything was going to be alright! It wasn't. It never would.

Prince finally entered the scene. He couldn't bear watching this scene continue to unfold. Wicked's kind words to Phoenix nearly threw him over the edge. Wicked was too nice. Ling Bin was too nice. How had he missed it all along?

"I'm sorry," Prince tried to look surprised as he turned the corner to walk in on them. "Am I interrupting something?"

Wicked turned to look at Phoenix who looked like she was about to cry. "Ye—"

"No, nothing," Phoenix answered. She'd misread the situation. She'd misread everything. Ling Bin was in love with Xiao Lan, which meant that this entire time Wicked and Prince were nothing more than friends. She'd misread everything. He wasn't who she thought he was. She felt like an idiot.

"Phoenix!" Wicked cried out after her as she turned to run away. "Phoenix, you can't leave!"

"Talk to me tomorrow, Ling Bin. Maybe we'll have more in common then."

Wicked didn't understand her words at all. He sank down to the bench, his shoulders sagging in a disheartened way. Prince couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. "Wicked, what are you doing with that girl? Is she really your new lab partner?"

Wicked looked up with astonished eyes at Prince. The elf was looking at him in way he never had before. In a way that Ling Bin had wished forever that Xiao Lan would look at him. Was Sunnia right all along? Did he really just have to make Xiao Lan jealous in order for her to recognize her feelings for him? "Prince, what are you—"

"Zhuo-gege, it's just Xiao Lan when no one else is around."

Wicked didn't know what to say. He remained silent for a moment and the two just continued to stare at each other. Prince licked his lips expectantly, making Wicked suddenly conscious of how close they were standing to one another.

"Xiao Lan…"

"Zhuo-gege…"

He found himself leaning closer to the elf, his mind fogging over in a confused haze. What was going on? Was this really happening? He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Everything was melding together in a wondrous delirium. Their foreheads touched and their breaths began to mingle. Wicked screwed his eyes shut. This was all a dream. It had to be.

He snapped his eyes open, willing himself to wake up, but instead found blood red eyes staring back at him.

"Zhuo-gege, will you please kiss me?"

And that's when all rational thought flew out of Zhuo Ling Bin's mind.

**~0~o~0~**

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you again, **Astroelvengoddess**, for being a great friend and beta-reader. The next chapter is up in the air, so please review. It might influence what I write.


	6. Repercussions

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo.

A/N: I really dislike how the stories I write reflect my mood. Anyways, that means this story will start to be incorporating more humor. This is mostly due to me talking to my ex-boyfriend while I was home for winter break and feeling like I'm finally able to move on. I suppose you could say I had a situation similar to Ling Bin and was able to do what was best for both of us in the end. I'm actually pretty proud of myself and that's why I'm considerably happier now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Repercussions<strong>

"_Zhuo-gege, will you please kiss me?"_

The words rang repeatedly throughout his head as he continued to stare into Prince's blood-red eyes. He felt completely captivated by the sight of Xiao Lan staring at him and asking him to do something he'd only ever dreamed about. Something he'd wanted so desperately for so many years. But that's when he realized something was off. Even as he stared at her, wanting her with every ounce of his being, her eyes remained calm and focused. They held no sense of urgency. No sense of the same burning desperation he felt at their close proximity. Only a calmly placed need, like she expected him to give her anything she asked without question.

He shoved her away, breathing heavily from the force of bringing his mind back to reality.

Prince stumbled in surprise.

"Zhuo-gege?" Prince voiced his confusion, looking up to the dark elf and scanning his face for any signs of why he'd been pushed away. He took a tentative step forward. "Why did you—"

"_Don't_ step closer to me, Xiao Lan," Wicked put a hand out and turned his face away so he couldn't see the distress in the Blood Elf's eyes. "Don't make me do something we'll both regret."

Prince's voice caught. "Zhuo-gege, you know I'd never hurt you!" he sounded outraged and hurt by the thought.

"Then why are you doing this now? You rejected me earlier. Why the sudden change?" Wicked asked. His heart pounded and his mind swam in confusion. Being so close to her had felt so nice – the feel of her skin, the taste of her breath, the want in her eyes. He could've sunk into complete bliss at the feeling of her lips against his. His entire body had been screaming at him to close the gap between them until a smaller, more rational part of his mind had yelled at him to stop. This brief foray into pleasure would only end in pain. It would completely solidify his bond to her, something he'd been trying to sever since her rejection last month.

He saw Prince swallow hard and stare at him uncertainly. "I…I thought it was what you wanted, Zhuo-gege. For us to be together."

Wicked's stomach plummeted. His voice trembled as he spoke, "I want for you to love me, Xiao Lan."

Prince's face broke in relief. He smiled happily. "Zhuo-gege, you know I love you," he spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Wicked squeezed his eyes shut. She'd completely missed the point. "I want you to be _in love_ with me. There's a big difference." Prince continued to look perplexed. His expression prompted Wicked to ask the question burning in the back of his mind. "What about Gui?"

Prince looked down at the ground and shifted his feet uncomfortably at the change in subject. "What about him? There's nothing going on between us despite what you think."

Wicked snorted. The girl he loved was as oblivious as always. "Please don't ask me to be with you unless you're sure you really want it. Rejection is one thing. But if you accept me and then dump me, I'll…" His voice trailed off. He looked troubled as he searched for adequate words. His face eventually crumpled. "I don't know what I'll do."

Prince reached out a hand to him. He wanted to hold Wicked and pull him tightly to his chest, stroke his back and tell him everything was going to be ok. His heart wrenched at the sight of seeing him in so much pain, so much confusion, so much anger and fear. It hurt knowing that he was the source of Zhuo-gege's distress. "I miss you," Prince finally admitted quietly. "I don't want you to leave my side."

Wicked knew that if he continued talking to Prince, he would lose himself entirely. He'd give in to Xiao Lan's desires, whether they be good or bad for him in the long run. "Zhuo-gege?" Prince's hand tenderly touched the side of his face and he found the elf looking up at him in sincere concern.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and logged off before either could say anything more.

He woke up in a heated sweat and rapidly removed the gaming helmet off his head, throwing it violently across the room. He buried his face in his hands, confused at his own actions in-game. He'd turned Xiao Lan down. Never in his wildest nightmares would he ever have thought he could do such a thing. But he had, and his heart ached at the opportunity he'd just lost. _It was for the best_, he tried to reason. _She's confused. I'm confused. She doesn't know what she wants._

He sat there, racking his brain at the acts of madness he'd just committed. He moaned in frustration. "I just turned down Xiao Lan."

He hated himself. In the end, though, he reckoned he would have hated himself more had he taken advantage of Xiao Lan's confusion over missing him to secure a place by her side. Maybe he was too much of a romantic and believed too much in happily-ever-afters, but one thing was certain. He wanted a girl that would be secure in her love for him and match his enthusiasm and devotion to the relationship.

He reached for the phone, needing to talk to someone as a distraction. His eyes landed on Yang Ming's number. It was risky calling him at this time of night because it could have the adverse effect of waking up Xiao Lan, but he had no other option. He hit the call button.

"…'ello?" came Yang Ming's groggy voice.

"Yang Ming, can I take you up on your offer?"

The pause on the other line indicated the boy's confusion. Then came a loud yawn. "Ling Bin?" Yang Ming asked quietly. He could hear the frown in his friend's voice. "What did you do to my sister?"

Ling Bin sighed. News travels quickly, apparently. "I…well…you see…" he struggled for words. "We talked and…and…she's confused…I didn't know what to do…so I turned her down."

Yang Ming suddenly perked up, jumping to conclusions as he spoke approvingly. "Good for you! Finally giving her a taste of her own medicine."

Ling Bin sounded aghast at the response. "No, that's not what—"

"So you're regretting it now?" Yang Ming asked, surprisingly insightful for once.

Ling Bin's shoulders sagged. "Yes…"

"And you want me to help you drink into oblivion?" When Ling Bin didn't respond, Yang Ming sighed heavily though he couldn't quite mask the smile in his voice. "I was worried earlier when you told me everything was alright. I thought to myself, 'No one can be that fine after having their heart stomped on by an intensely frustrating but somehow incredibly enticing and demanding female…'"

Ling Bin raised an eyebrow as Yang Ming started to go on a rant.

"I mean, what is that? They lead you on, giving all the right signs, and then suddenly it's like they can't get rid of you fast enough. Like you're absolutely despicable, but then they still give you those sideways glances when they think no one is looking, and you still have relatively decent talks when no one else is around. It's so irritating! Plus they _know_ they've got you wrapped around their little finger…"

Ling Bin started to laugh as he finally put two and two together. Yang Ming continued angrily. "Stealing hearts like she steals money. If I see that blasted thief of a woman again, I swear I will—"

"Just come over and we'll celebrate our bachelorhood, alright?" Ling Bin couldn't suppress the grin in his voice.

"Great idea! I'll be over right away!"

The phone clicked in silence. Ling Bin couldn't wait for the epic night that was sure to follow.

**~o~0~o~**

Ling Bin dragged himself to school with Yang Ming during the late morning hours. Their brief but heavy drinking fest had resulted in a massive hangover the following morning. Sunglasses donned their faces as they made their way into Ling Bin's department building.

"Why did you fail to mention earlier that I can always come over to your wing for _free_ coffee?" Yang Ming complained loudly.

"Because I never had a reason to tell you before," Ling Bin grumbled.

Both men looked worse for wear. Their hair was mussed up and neither appeared happy. Ling Bin had slung on loose-fitting jeans and a hoodie while Yang Ming had borrowed one of Ling Bin's shirts for the day and it was rather wrinkled. They threw the door open to the lounge and trudged in.

"My god, you look awful." A discerning voice greeted their arrival.

Ling Bin grumbled and continued his slow forward trek to the coffee-maker. Being as hungover as he was, he was in absolutely no mood to deal with Phoenix. "Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too, Sunnia. Hey, Yang Ming, do you want—"

He turned around, suddenly realizing his friend was no longer standing next to him. The boy was standing rooted in the entryway and staring open-mouthed at the short redhead glaring at Ling Bin in disapproval from the couch. Yang Ming finally seemed to regain his senses and his face broke into a charming grin. He walked deliberately over to the girl and removed his shades. Ling Bin's eyes widened as Yang Ming proffered a hand to her in greeting. _No_. He'd forgotten to tell his friend all about the horror that this girl was, and judging by the look on Yang Ming's face, he'd just selected her as his new target.

"Hey there," Yang Ming smirked, appearing to be channeling his Second Life avatar. "Apologies for my rude introduction, but Ling Bin failed to mention that he had someone as lovely as you working in the same department, though I can't blame him for wanting to keep you all to himself. I'm Feng Yang Ming."

Sunnia stared up at him with a raised an eyebrow. She gave him an incredulous look as she shook his hand. "I'm Chen Sunnia. I just transferred." She glanced over at Ling Bin who stood slack-jawed at the situation unfolding. Upon seeing his stunned face, a gleam appeared in her eyes and she turned her attention back to Yang Ming. She smiled flirtatiously and flipped her hair. "How do you and Ling Bin know each other?"

Yang Ming tried to shrug his shoulders coolly. "Oh, you know, childhood friends. We used to be neighbors."

Sunnia found herself staring intensely at the young man in front of her. Something about him seemed…familiar. Her brows furrowed. "Yang Ming, have I met you before?"

He appeared surprised. "Met before? I don't think so…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I could've sworn I've seen your face someplace else." She mulled over the options in her mind. He seemed like a close friend of Ling Bin's. Was it possible that he also played Second Life and was close to Wicked?

Ling Bin jumped in to try to divert the conversation. "You probably passed by each other on the train or something."

Yang Ming shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember..."

"Come on, Yang Ming. You can't remember every pretty face you see."

"You think I'm pretty?" Sunnia suddenly asked, hazel eyes honing in on Ling Bin to see his expression.

For some reason Ling Bin didn't want to admit that, yes, he found Sunnia pleasant to look at. Alright, let's be honest, _more than pleasant_ to look at. But her personality, ugh, that was the killer. She'd say things to cut you down and whine and complain with an exact goal in mind. Xiao Lan was never like that. Well, she could certainly whine and complain for something, but it was always direct and obvious. Sunnia, or at least Phoenix, knew how to play with your mind. Xiao Lan was far too innocent and pure for that.

"You're reasonable," Ling Bin found himself saying.

Sunnia looked crestfallen. Yang Ming looked outrage.

"Ling Bin! How on earth can you say that to a girl? You know she's gorgeous. I'm mean look at her!" he reprimanded.

His comment seemed to cheer Sunnia up a bit, but a slight pain remained in her eyes. "You're awful," she glared at Ling Bin.

"Yeah, well so are you," he responded childishly.

Yang Ming grabbed his friend by the arm. "What are you doing?" he hissed under his breath. "You're _never_ like this to anyone."

Ling Bin shrugged him off. It was true. He was usually a perfect gentleman, but somehow this girl tended to bring out the worst in him. It also didn't help that he had a splitting headache from his hangover. It was making him more irritable than normal. "I'm sorry," he said, deciding to play up that angle. "It's my headache. I need coffee."

Yang Ming only looked mildly convinced, but turned to Sunnia to help his friend. "I'm sorry too. Ling Bin doesn't get upset often, but he's been having a rough time lately," he started to explain. "I was trying to cheer him up last night, but we ended up having too much to drink."

Sunnia raised an eyebrow at this and looked questioningly over at Ling Bin. He caught her gaze and nodded to signify that Yang Ming was telling the truth. She sighed heavily and turned back to face Yang Ming. "Since you're leaving soon, what do I have to do to keep him from being entirely inconsiderate?"

Ouch. That was…harsh.

"Ling Bin's easy to please, as long as you're nice to him," Yang Ming waved her comment off. "He's probably the most agreeable person I know."

Sunnia suppressed a snort of amusement. Pushover was more like it. But then she thought about how he always seemed to stand up to her and was brutally honest. He wasn't a pushover, at least with her. It irritated her to no end to not get the reactions she wanted from him. Like last night when he made a fool out of her. But she hadn't exactly been the best person earlier in the day with that Xiao Lan—or whatever her name was—incident. He was very forgiving, though, and it seemed as if he'd actually wanted her to stay last night. She knew that he and Prince had some sort of unresolved…something…going on, but he had called out her name as she fled. Was it only because she was there first and he was just being cordial? Or was it because her hurt feelings actually meant something to him?

Deep down, she knew Ling Bin was a nice guy. Probably the nicest she'd ever met. That girl he loved didn't deserve him. Not if she couldn't see the amazing man standing right in front of her. Ling Bin was a rare find; a gem in a pit of rocks.

She looked over at him and saw the tiredness in his eyes that all but masked the pain he was trying to hide. Pain over what? That girl? Ling Bin was nice, and he didn't deserve someone as miserable and angry as herself either. She'd only bring him down, whether accidentally or on purpose.

She stood up abruptly and walked over to the faucet. She poured a glass of water and then fished around in her purse for a bottle of pills. She dumped two of them in her hand and walked over to Ling Bin, pressing them into his. He eyed her suspiciously. "Sunnia?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's just a painkiller, you fool. I'm not trying to poison you."

He stared at them for a moment before throwing the pills in his mouth and tossing back his head as he drank the water. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, wondering at her ability to be so irritating and thoughtful at the same time. When he thought about everything she'd done so far, it had always been misguided attempts to help him.

Yang Ming watched his friend with suspicion as a small smile appeared on Ling Bin's face. The smile caused Sunnia's cheeks to flush a light pink. "Thanks," Ling Bin finally said.

"You're welcome," Sunnia took the cup from his hand and tossed it in the trash.

Yang Ming finally let a grin cross his face. Whatever was in the works here, he wasn't going to stop it. This girl liked Ling Bin and he could only pray that Ling Bin would pay her some attention and forget about Xiao Lan. Well, not forget, but at least move on and get over her. Ling Bin had pined for his sister for far too long. As much as he loved her, Yang Ming was frustrated with the way she'd treated him, even if it was just because she was so dense and oblivious.

Yang Ming poured himself a cup of coffee. "Well then, I'm off," he said cheerily. "Sunnia, take care of him for me!"

"Yang Ming," Ling Bin sighed in frustration. He could already tell what his friend was thinking, and there was absolutely no way anything would ever occur between him and Chen Sunnia.

Sunnia giggled and waved back. "I will! It was nice meeting you, Yang Ming. I hope to see you again in the future."

"Most definitely," Yang Ming responded with a smile and waved one last final farewell before exiting through the door.

Ling Bin and Sunnia both watched as the door slowly closed behind him. Once it shut, Sunnia turned to face him. "Your friend is nice," she observed.

"Sunnia…" Ling Bin's voice held a warning tone.

"I'm being honest!" she responded hotly. "Geez, you don't have to look so repulsed by every word that comes out of my mouth."

He fell silent. It was true. She at least deserved that. He nodded his head. "Ok, what is it that you want to say? We need to talk about last night."

"I know," Sunnia agreed, and then she unexpectedly hugged Zhuo Ling Bin. "But first we need to talk about what it is that you were trying to drink away last night."

**~0~o~0~**

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading and as always special thanks to my wonderful beta, **Astroelvengoddess**. You make me smile even though I know that you and most of my readers still don't like Sunnia. It just means I'm doing my job well. ;P If you are reading this, please review!


	7. Admittance

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo

A/N: And just because I won't be able to update anytime soon (stupid school -.-), here is another chapter! Also, I just started reading the _Hunger Game _series and I realized that Peeta sort of reminds me of Ling Bin. Sadly, that also means I really like him as a person but am uncertain about his love prospects with Katniss. If you read the series, don't tell me what happens yet! I can't read the last book until next week. D:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Admittance<strong>

Ling Bin didn't know what to say at Sunnia's words. She pressed her tiny body against his chest and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. She stroked his back in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

He froze at her touch and looked down at her in disbelief. "What are you doing?" the words spilled out of his mouth in a panic. "Aren't you upset with me for hiding the fact that I'm Wicked?"

Sunnia looked up at him and shook her head. She'd thought about it this morning when she'd come into school early to do her half of the lab prep. If their roles had been reversed and she'd recognized Wicked from the beginning, she doubted she would've revealed herself as Ice Phoenix. She liked her anonymity as much as she relished her character's fame in Second Life. There was a time and place for being recognized and popular, just like there was a time and place to be reclusive.

"I would've done the same if I were you, except I would've kept the secret longer," she smirked up at him. Then a thought crossed her mind which made her frown. "What is the deal between you and Prince anyway?"

Ling Bin pushed her away and looked down at the ground. "I don't want to talk about that."

Sunnia eyed him carefully. Fine then. They'd only just met recently. She wouldn't blame him if he wasn't willing to talk to her about his personal issues. She crossed her arms. "If you and your friend were drinking, I'm assuming you have more girl problems."

Ling Bin refused to meet her stare or acknowledge she'd hit the mark. "Sunnia, I really don't want to talk about this with you."

Sunnia sighed. Well, she'd tried. It wasn't like they didn't have another couple years to become close to one another. For the time being, she'd do her best to distract him. It would be good, because it'd distract her as well. "I'm hungry and it's almost lunchtime. Let's eat together."

She grabbed his hand and started to drag him away. Ling Bin yanked his arm back at her touch. He stared at her in confusion and then in mild annoyance. As if to reassure him, she added, "I swear this time I will not do anything to cause a scene." He looked at her pointedly. She sighed again, somehow understanding the thing he was most worried about. "And if we run into your lady friend I will apologize and straighten things out with her."

"Feng Lan," Ling Bin corrected. "Her name is Feng Xiao Lan."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "I promise not to meddle anymore."

Ling Bin finally smiled. "Alright."

"But you have to be nice to me," she demanded. "And you can't keep staring sadly into the distance." Ling Bin started to glare. She reined in her tongue at the look and paused as she tried to figure out what to say next. A thought hit her and she suddenly stuck out her hand as if greeting him for the first time. "Zhuo Ling Bin, I'm sorry for everything. Let's start over and try to become friends, if not that, then at least agreeable acquaintances."

Ling Bin eyed her carefully. She seemed genuine about her offer. After a brief pause, he extended his hand too and shook hers. "I can do that," he said.

Sunnia's face broke into a smile, the first real one that Ling Bin had seen on her face without it being marred by her tears. "I'll make everything up to you, I promise, but no more lying to me."

Ling Bin snorted. "You'll soon find out it's hard for me to even keep my own secrets."

Sunnia grabbed his hand and Ling Bin allowed her to drag him out the door. Sunnia felt lighter for the first time in years. She had a friend. Perhaps a true one. The first one she'd had since forever, and she had no desire to screw this up. Zhuo Ling Bin was truly a special person. She'd do anything to make sure he kept smiling, because deep down, she knew he could overcome his pain while she could not. He'd find happiness again. He'd smile for both of them. He was strong like that and brave enough to be vulnerable to the world. "Will you be my friend in Second Life too?"

Ling Bin suddenly looked troubled. She wished she hadn't said anything. "If I log in…" he replied uncertainly.

She nodded her head in understanding. Whatever was going on between Prince and Wicked was still unresolved. "Well when you do, I'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks," Ling Bin answered, and for some reason he found her words comforting amidst his sadness.

**~o~0~o~**

Ling Bin frowned. "You have no idea where you're going."

Sunnia ignored his comment. "Of course I do," she lied, not wanting to admit she was lost.

He sighed again. She was so childish and stubborn. "Where are you trying to take us? You know we have to be back to the lab in an hour."

"It's just around the corner, I swear!" she insisted, refusing to admit defeat. They turned several more corners as they wandered around the side streets near the university.

"Sunnia…" Ling Bin rubbed his temple in frustration as she took another moment to pause on the street corner and decide her next move.

She looked up at him with large, hurt eyes. "Just one more turn and then you can laugh at me, ok?"

Ling Bin's mouth quirked up in a half-smile. This girl had no sense of direction, just like someone else he knew. She grabbed his hand to get him moving again. They turned the corner and her eyes lit up in happy recognition. "There!" she pointed, sounding relieved. "That's the little café I wanted to try out."

Ling Bin's heart froze as he recognized the building across the street. No, anywhere but there. That was Xiao Lan's favorite café. She and her friends were almost always there when their classes weren't in session. Sunnia smiled happily and continued tugging him forward, unaware of his unusual silence. She looked so pleased with herself that she'd found her way. He started to open his mouth to say something, but realized that he couldn't bring forth the words to break Sunnia's temporary joy. He remained silent and let her continue to lead him forward. Sometimes Xiao Lan went elsewhere for lunch. He could only hope that today was one of those days.

The little bell tinkled above the door, announcing their entrance into the small building. Ling Bin's eyes darted around the room quickly. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Xiao Lan wasn't here.

Sunnia's eyes turned up in question. "Ling Bin, is something wrong?" she asked, looking slightly troubled at his expression.

"No, nothing," his answer sounded false to his own ears.

"I thought we agreed no more lying," she frowned in disappointment.

"Then you should have admitted that you were lost," Ling Bin responded teasingly. Sunnia glared. She was not amused. "Ok," Ling Bin admitted and his shoulders slumped. "This is Xiao Lan's favorite café."

Sunnia raised her eyebrows in alarm. It was almost comical except that her worry was genuine. "Ling Bin, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you say anything?"

"It doesn't matter. She's not here right now anyway," Ling Bin answered and this time tugged Sunnia forward by the hand. "I'm starving. Let's quick eat and head back to the university."

Ling Bin didn't have to say it, but Sunnia heard it loudly in her mind. His sentence was supposed to end with…_before Xiao Lan gets here_.

Sunnia frowned in despair as she ordered a sandwich and a hazelnut milk latté. She'd really wanted to make Ling Bin happy, and for some reason she kept failing him. Ling Bin placed his order too and they found a table to sit at while they waited. Sunnia continued to stare despondently at the table until Ling Bin lightly kicked her foot. "Hey, cheer up, ok? You didn't know so there's nothing to feel bad about." He offered her a smile.

She melted at his lighthearted and boyish grin. For some reason, he always knew the right thing to say to her. He was understanding, and even though she knew she frustrated him, he was overly patient and didn't yell at her like other people would. Her heart bubbled. She tried hard to ignore the feeling.

"How long have you known Feng Lan?" she tried to make small talk, and then realized this might not be the most appropriate topic. She looked embarrassed at her slip-up, but she really didn't know much else about Ling Bin other than he was a highly valued and incredibly intelligent student. "If…um…you don't mind me asking."

The conversation was halted as the barista called their orders and Ling Bin excused himself momentarily to get their food and drinks. He came back and placed Sunnia's order in front of her. She eyed it greedily before succumbing to her hunger and attacking her sandwich like it was the last food on earth. Ling Bin shook his head in amusement. Who would have guessed that the cool and reserved Ice Phoenix had a weak spot for food?

He laughed, picking up his own sandwich and taking a huge bite. "Nah, it's ok," he said through a mouthful. "Eight years. She's Yang Ming's sister."

Sunnia nearly choked on her food in surprise. "No way!" she managed to spit out. Maybe that's why Yang Ming had looked so familiar to her. Because she'd seen his sister the day before!

Ling Bin allowed a grin at Sunnia's reaction. "I've loved her for just as long," he forced himself to admit.

Sunnia paused in mid-bite. Eight years? That was a long time to be pining for someone. It was sweet in one way, but really sad in another. "Ling Bin…" she looked at him, eyes filled with some emotion he couldn't place immediately.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Ling Bin sighed. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, suddenly not wanting to see the expression on Sunnia's face. The emotion he saw in her eyes was pity, and that was the last thing he wanted someone to feel for him.

Sunnia grabbed his hand in mid-sweep so he'd look at her. She shook her head and stared into his emerald eyes. "No, Ling Bin, it's really beautiful," she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"Ok," she relented. "It might just be the tiniest bit pathetic." He frowned at her. "Ok, maybe it's really pathetic. But you're realizing that now and you're moving on so you can be happy," she encouraged.

"I'm moving on so _she_ can be happy," Ling Bin corrected her.

Sunnia snorted. "Ok."

"I'm being serious, Sunnia," Ling Bin told her. "She won't go off with someone else as long as she still sees me hurting in the picture. I _know_ I'm not the right person for her."

Of course, there it was again. Zhuo Ling Bin was just so _pure_. It only confirmed for Sunnia that she in no way could ever match up to him. She was too selfish. Ling Bin was her exact opposite.

The bell tinkled above the door.

"Ling Bin, you don't know that," Sunnia tried to argue as she took a tiny sip of her latté. "Maybe your absence is just the right jumpstart."

Hands suddenly slammed down on the table, startling both occupants. They looked up at their intruder with matching looks of confusion. A young man with short, messy black hair and bright blue eyes glared at Zhuo Ling. "What did you do to Prince?"

Ling Bin narrowed his eyes. Sunnia's mouth dropped. "…Gui?" she couldn't stop the name from pouring out of her mouth.

Hearing his Second Life name caused him to break concentration. The man blinked in confusion and he turned his head to look at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

Sunnia suddenly became flustered. Oh no! What should she say? She didn't want many people outside of Ling Bin knowing who she was, and after what happened during her encounter with Gui immediately after Wicked's initial disappearance, she especially did not want this man to know. Gui definitely did not approve of her Second Life avatar, and she didn't want to find out how he'd treat her in real life as well. "I'm…ah…" she fumbled for words.

"She's my lab partner," Ling Bin answered for her. She gave him a grateful look and slumped down in her seat. "And she's new to the university. Are there any words of advice you'd like to give to my department's newest student, Professor Min?"

Ling Bin's eyes held nothing but frost as he glared at the man. Sunnia shifted uncomfortably. It was obvious that this was not the time or the place for the two to have a confrontation. Professor Min turned his eyes down in slight embarrassment as he realized this as well. He straightened up, trying to force a jovial smile upon his handsome face. He awkwardly reached out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"I'm sorry for my rude interruption. I'm Professor Min Gui Wen of the Literature Department. You're familiar with my Second Life character?" he looked at her questioningly.

Sunnia grasped his hand and shook it, trying to shake the feeling like he was eying her suspiciously. "Chen Sunnia," she introduced herself. "PhD Candidate in Biochemistry." He continued to stare at her, waiting for her to answer his question. The brief silence was almost unbearable because it was filled with so much tension. She finally said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You look just like the bard that always hangs around Prince."

Professor's Min face relaxed. "Yep, that's me!" he grinned in a foolish, boyish way. Sunnia's heart leapt in her throat. She didn't know how anyone could turn down that look. No wonder so many of the girls in Second Life went insane for him. It really was a shame that he only had eyes for Prince…

"Do you play too?" he suddenly asked, eager to find out more about the girl that suddenly appeared with Zhuo Ling right around the time of Prince's despairing attitude towards Wicked. Was it possible there was some sort of connection between the two? Gui Wen was always on the lookout, of course. He wanted to do everything in his power to make Prince happy again.

Sunnia didn't know what to say, so instead she gaped openly.

"We really have to get going," Ling Bin stood up from the table and pushed in his chair before Sunnia had the chance to say anything.

Professor Min crossed his arms and gave him a disapproving look. "Look, whatever you did to Prince, just stop. He's miserable. He misses you. Whatever you said last night only made it worse."

Ling Bin's heart clenched. Xiao Lan was hurt? He'd seen a hint of her sadness last night, but was she really as bad as Gui claimed to be? Was it really all because of him? He couldn't truly have such an effect on her. "I said what Prince needed to hear," Ling Bin responded with a shaky voice. "You of all people should know how hard it is to leave him."

Pain flashed in Gui's cerulean eyes. He swallowed hard and looked at Ling Bin as if hating the words coming out of his mouth. "I do," he said quietly. His eyes turned to the floor. "That's why I'm telling you, you need to come back and make things up with him."

Ling Bin couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. "Prince doesn't know what he wants. You're a super genius. You know that."

Gui clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in frustration. "Then why am I losing out to your memory?"

The gears in Sunnia's mind began turning. Gui was making it sound like there was some sort of romantic deal going on between Ling Bin and Prince. But why? Ling Bin loved Xiao Lan. She knew it. She saw it. Ling Bin only had eyes for her. Unless Ling Bin was a playboy and loved both Xiao Lan and Prince? But no, that couldn't be right. No one could love someone as intensely as Ling Bin loved Xiao Lan and still have enough emotion for something on the side.

But she'd also heard that Wicked was one of the few people who knew Prince's identity in real life. And Prince was hurt. So why wasn't Ling Bin helping his friend in the real world? Was it because he was too focused on his own sadness? Ling Bin had even enlisted the help of his friend Yang Ming to help stop the pain. But even as she'd looked at Yang Ming, she knew that there was something about him that seemed familiar; his name seemed to ring a bell.

What was it? What _was _it?

"_I'm your brother," Wu Qing reminded. "Stupid, when are you going to see that the last thing he wants you to think of when you look at him is an image of an older brother? He loves you. You just broke his heart. So yes, he's not logging in because of you."_

There was something in there…something she shouldn't have heard…

"_You're every woman's dream man," Sunnia concluded. "So tell me, why isn't this Xiao Lan girl crazy about you?"_

"_She likes someone else," Ling Bin admitted sadly. "And she's always only looked at me as an older brother figure."_

It was like fitting together a puzzle…a puzzle that she was almost afraid to solve…

_Prince choked up for a moment as he tried not to cry in front of Wu Qing. "Can't you give him a message for me? Tell him that I'm sorry. That I never meant to—"_

"_No."_

"_Yang Ming!" Prince pleaded._

No…no…it couldn't be…

"_How long have you known Feng Lan? If…um…you don't mind me asking."_

_He laughed, picking up his own sandwich and taking a huge bite. "Nah, it's ok," he said through a mouthful. "Eight years. She's Yang Ming's sister."_

Why wasn't Ling Bin helping his friend Prince in his time of need? Unless…

"Oh my god," Sunnia stood up in a daze. Both men turned to stare at her. The bell tinkled above the door.

A tiny squeak followed. "Zhuo-gege!"

Ling Bin's eyes turned in horror at the sound of Xiao Lan's voice. The girl went flying back out the door. Ling Bin pushed Gui out of the way to chase after her. "Zhuo Ling!" Gui yelled out as he stumbled backward, reaching for something to grab onto to break his fall.

Sunnia caught him and she stared down at his relieved face wondering just how much Gui knew about Prince in real life. From his confused and dazed expression about Ling Bin's reaction, she guessed nothing. After all, Gui would surely have given chase too had he known that Xiao Lan was Prince.

Wait a second. Xiao Lan…was…Prince?

Prince was secretly a girl.

That's when Chen Sunnia blacked out.

**0~o~0~**

* * *

><p>AN: Special thanks to my beta, **Astroelvengoddess**, who also needs to read the _Hunger Games_ so we can have ridiculous late-night conversations about it. Thanks for reading and as always please leave me a comment or two! I really appreciate it. :)


	8. Keeping Secrets

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo. Chen Sunnia belongs to me.

A/N: I am ashamed to admit that two days ago I went to Forks, WA, to see firsthand everything I've heard about Twilight tourism. The lady at the visitor center kept insisting I could be a Leah Clearwater look-a-like (which is rather flattering because I think her character is quite pretty). The entire time I was on the Olympic Peninsula it only downpoured in Forks.

Anyways, enjoy this next installment of _Romancing a Phoenix!_ I apologize in advance that this is mostly a filler/character-development chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Keeping Secrets<strong>

"What the HELL do you mean she was just brought in like this? Who was supposed to be watching over her? Where is her advisor? I want to speak with whoever brought her to the infirmary. I need answers!"

That voice…it was so loud…and it sounded so familiar…

As she slowly began to struggle from her deep slumber, it finally registered. _Anson_. Her eyes flew open and she sat up too quickly. Her head reeled from the shock and she gasped lightly, causing both males in the room to suddenly turn their attention to her.

"Sunnia," her brother's relieved voice cut through the air. She felt two arms wrap around her and hold her tightly. "You're alright. I knew I shouldn't have let you go off on your own. Look what happened. I was worried sick."

Sunnia wanted to shake her brother off and tell him that he was overreacting, but she knew from past experience that he needed this much more than she did. Ever since their parents died, he put his everything into caring for her. It was his distraction. It was how he kept the pain at bay. She let him spoil her and fawn over her in every way possible. It was part of the reason why she half-expected everything to be handed to her. Growing up in such a spoiled fashion was bound to bite her in the ass at some point. For her, it happened in Second Life. She knew all of her teammates viewed her as annoying, selfish, and shallow. But where she could get away with this in real life (because let's face it, having an overprotective brother who is a cop helps immensely), Second Life afforded enough of a distance where people didn't care about her connections or background. She also didn't care to elaborate on her personal life, and it certainly didn't help that she used the game to vent out all of the frustration and anger she normally kept in check.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed the young infirmary doctor staring at her intensely. He was looking at her as though he was confused, as if he recognized her from somewhere but couldn't quite place the location. She cocked her head to one side and thought the same thing. How weird would it be if half of her teammates attended this university? First Wicked, and then Gui. Not to mention Prince.

Her eyes widened and she pushed herself out of Anson's grasp. He looked at her startled. "Sunnia, what's the matter—"

"Ling Bin," she whispered and turned worried eyes to the infirmary doctor. "Ling Bin…did he bring me in?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow in response. "You mean Zhuo Ling Bin?" he shook his head slowly. "He hasn't come by at all. Professor Min brought you. He said you'd fainted at the coffee shop next to campus, and then he left because he had errands to run and class to teach."

Sunnia's hazel eyes turned downcast. "Oh…" she replied. So Ling Bin hadn't brought her in. Did that mean he was still with Xiao Lan? Did he even know she was here? Her heart clenched painfully against her will.

Anson grabbed her face gently in his hands so that she was forced to look at him. "Sunnia, something's wrong. I can tell. I'm your brother. What's the matter? Why did you faint? Are you eating alright? Are you being overworked?"

Sunnia shook her head and tried to avert her eyes. "No, brother, everything's fine. I just…I'm not feeling well," she lied. She stared at the floor guiltily. She couldn't let him know. She couldn't tell him what was truly troubling her. She wasn't even sure herself. Was it the fact that she just figured out Prince's true identity? Or was it that Ling Bin had completely left her behind to chase after Xiao Lan? Her heart sank at the thought. No, she couldn't let herself think that way.

"What time is it?" she asked quietly.

Anson took a moment to glance at his watch. "Nearly 2pm," he answered.

Sunnia jerked abruptly at the response, realizing she was going to be late for her first lab experiment with her advisor. "Oh no, the lab! I have to—"

The infirmary doctor interrupted her. "I already called Professor Kao. He cancelled the test and he's on his way over. He sounded quite concerned for your health and well-being…and the fact that your lab partner wasn't with you," the doctor eyed her suspiciously at the last part.

Sunnia didn't like the way this man kept staring at her. It was like she was a secret he was trying to crack. "Ah...well, that's nice of him…and thoughtful."

"Sunnia, you should just move back in with me. Life is lonely without you," her brother pleaded suddenly, giving her the puppy dog stare.

"Brother…"

The infirmary doctor cleared his throat before any sort of sibling quarrel could begin. Sunnia and Anson both glanced up in question. Anson seemed slightly perturbed at the interruption. "I, ah, need to ask you a few questions before I can release you. Just to make sure you're ok," the doctor explained.

Sunnia frowned. She really didn't want to spend any more time in this place than she needed. "Alright," she nodded her head, trying to shake the feeling that this man was scrutinizing her. Perhaps he was starting to recognize her as Second Life's Ice Phoenix. If so, that would be bad. She'd heard about how terribly the media harassed any individual associated with Prince. She'd kept her anonymity thus far and she was inclined to keep it that way. She sighed heavily. "Ask away, doc."

**~o~0~o~**

Ling Bin had all-out sprinted to catch up to Xiao Lan. She was surprisingly fast. He supposed her agility and speed training in Second Life helped. He finally caught up close enough to reach out and grab her arm, pulling her around to face him.

"Let go of me, Zhuo-gege!" she pounded one fist weakly against his chest as she tried to wrench the other one from his tight grasp. "You know we shouldn't be around each other!"

"Xiao Lan, stop it!" His tone was stern, though it broke at the end as his eyes locked on her hurt face. They stared at each other for a while, letting all of their emotions show. Xiao Lan looked pained, worried, and confused. Ling Bin looked afraid and half-ready to run away.

Finally Xiao Lan broke the extended gaze and turned her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry, Zhuo-gege. I can't seem to stop hurting you. Even last night, I only wanted to make you happy. I didn't want things to turn out this way. I—"

Her voice was silenced as Ling Bin wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. The action startled her for a moment, and then she leaned into the embrace. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she buried her face into his shirt, inhaling his comforting scent as her eyes began to water. "Zhuo-gege, I…"

"Shhh," he stroked her hair lovingly. "It's ok. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to leave you hurting and confused last night."

She was silent for a moment. Then she sniffled. "I can't blame you, even if you did," her voice sounded tiny as she admitted all the fears that had been building up inside her. Ling Bin had always been there for her. What would she do if he hated her? "I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have let you go."

"Xiao Lan?" Ling Bin pushed her slightly away from him at the words, looking unsure as to how he should react to her statement. He searched her face for clarity.

"It really hurts not having you around, Zhuo-gege. More than I ever thought it would."

She saw him swallow hard and he looked troubled. "Gui…he was saying odd things about you today…things I couldn't believe."

Lan's interest was piqued. What could the insufferable bard have revealed about her that made Ling Bing look so uncertain? She shook her head. "I don't understand."

"He…he seems to think..."

His phone suddenly rang loudly, causing both of them to jump apart at the startling noise. Ling Bin glanced down at the caller ID and swore. He looked at Lan apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's my advisor. I have to take this call."

Lan nodded her head in understanding. Ling Bin gave her a sheepish smile of thanks before hitting the receive button and holding the mobile up to his ear. "Ling Bin speaking," he answered politely. The professor mumbled something on the other end of the phone and all the color drained from Ling Bin's face. Lan noted with distress that his emerald eyes widened in shock and then…guilt? "What! No, I…er…I went to meet a friend." Now he _definitely_ threw a guilty gaze in her direction. "I…no! I had no idea. Yes, yes. Of course, I'll be over right away."

He snapped the phone shut. His eyes were troubled. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Lan couldn't stop herself. "What's wrong?" She was almost afraid to know the answer. He kept glancing at her and she wondered if her taking his attention had anything to do with whatever his advisor had called him about.

As soon as she asked her question, Ling Bin turned downcast. It was as though he were ashamed to admit his predicament to her. "I, erm, someone's in the infirmary. Someone I should have been looking over."

Lan felt her throat constrict. She had one guess as to the identity of said person. "Your lab partner?" she forced herself to ask. For some reason, she couldn't bear to say the girl's name.

Ling Bin nodded his head slowly. "Apparently she fainted in the café. I'm sorry, Lan. I have to go. Professor Kao will tan my hide if I'm not there at the infirmary to help take her back to the lab."

She wanted to be upset, but she couldn't. She lowered her head. "I understand. I'll see you in Second Life?" she looked up at him hopefully.

"Maybe," he answered non-committedly, refusing to look her in the eye. "I'll see you around."

She forced herself to keep a smile on her face, even as her shoulders slumped when he ran toward the infirmary without a second glance backward. She sighed heavily. What was going on? What were these feelings starting to crop up? Moreover, why were they for Zhuo-gege? She'd _never_ liked him in that way and was fairly sure she still didn't.

She walked dejectedly to her Chinese Literature class, the cloud of gloom still looming over her head as she entered the classroom. She must have looked incredibly forlorn because Professor Min broke out of his pre-class prep mode to ask her if she was alright.

"Feng Lan, er…is everything ok?"

Lan broke out of her trance momentarily. "Eh? Um…sure. Maybe I guess."

Gui Wen stared at her in concern. He didn't really know Feng Lan outside of class, only enough to realize that this was unusual behavior coming from her. She was usually quite chipper and upbeat. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

Her eyes suddenly darkened and a scowl marred her face. "Absolutely not," she said angrily and stormed off to her seat. Professor Min raised an eyebrow as she stomped heavily up the lecture room stairs. He shook his head. If there was one thing he'd never understand, it was women. And following that, was how to win Prince's heart.

Gui Wen's thoughts wandered back to the Biochemistry Department's newest PhD student. There was something familiar about her and he bet it had something to do with Prince. The odds of her randomly appearing with Zhuo Ling at the same time that Prince was having problems with Wicked was just too coincidental. There had to be a connection. He just _knew_ it. Gui Wen narrowed his eyes in silent determination. He would figure it out, and then he'd finally be able to put a smile on the handsome elf's face again.

**~o~0~o~**

"You left me," Sunnia pouted.

Ling Bin slapped a hand to his face and groaned. "Yes, I know. I apologized. You can stop reminding me now."

Sunnia's frown deepened. "But you _left_ me."

A nerve twitched angrily at Ling Bin's temple. "Sunnia, I _know_. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Sunnia gave a half-smile. "Just one more time."

Ling Bin was ready to throw something against the wall. This girl was insufferable and annoying. He couldn't believe that for the slightest moment he had actually felt awful about leaving her at the café while he went chasing after Xiao Lan. Now he half-wished he'd never come to pick her up from that stupid infirmary in the first place. His advisor had been there as had Sunnia's older brother. Seeing him had taken Ling Bin by surprise since he knew Nan Gong Zui in Second Life. Anson seemed so different from the image he'd built in his mind of Nan Gong Zui's real-life counterpart. Sunnia's brother did nothing but fawn over her the entire time they were in the infirmary. No wonder she acted so spoiled. Yet when Anson turned his terrifying eyes onto Ling Bin and ordered him to take the best possible care of his sister, there was little Ling Bin could do but nod rapidly in agreement.

After Sunnia was all checked out and her brother's desires for her care were appeased, the two finally made their way back to the lab with Professor Kao who seemed slightly disappointed in Ling Bin's absence during Sunnia's fainting spell. To Sunnia's credit, she had covered for Ling Bin by telling their advisor that she'd gone off to have lunch alone. However, this seemed to do little in appeasing his disapproval.

"Sunnia…I swear…" Ling Bin began.

She stuck her tongue playfully out at him. "I'm just teasing," she said. They were sitting in the departmental lounge by this point, their advisor having long since gone off to a meeting. Ling Bin was left to watch over Sunnia in the meantime and keep an eye on her for a couple hours to make sure she didn't feel faint again. Ling Bin had originally pressed for the reason she might have fainted, but Sunnia had kept that to herself. Instead she lied and told everyone it was most likely because she hadn't had time to eat breakfast that morning and her blood sugar was low.

She gazed uncertainly at Ling Bin, remembering her _real_ reason for passing out, and turned her head to the side. She couldn't let him see what really troubled her. She wanted to ask him about what happened after he went chasing after Xiao Lan, but she had mixed feelings about his potential answers. So what if he and that Xiao Lan girl (who was actually Prince) were getting together? She should be happy for him. He would be getting what she never had. Happiness.

"Sunnia?" Ling Bin asked, sounding concerned suddenly. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Sunnia brought herself out of her thoughts. "Yeah, never better!" she smiled.

Ling Bin shook his head. Her lie was obvious, but he chose not to say anything. "Would you like me to walk you home or are you going to call your brother?"

She hesitated for a moment. She wanted nothing more than to spend more time with Ling Bin. His presence was oddly comforting and she greatly enjoyed his company, even though she knew she made him exasperated half the time. But the memory of everything that had happened today made her uneasy. She barely knew Ling Bin and she was already feeling this attached. Perhaps it would be best to stop getting closer to him and put an end to this, whatever _this _was. That way she wouldn't be hurt in the long run.

"I'll call my brother," she finally said after a prolonged pause.

"Ok," Ling Bin said and crossed his arms as he stared at her. "Then do it."

She looked at him uncomfortably. "Right now?" she whined.

"Yes, right now. Otherwise how will I know you're actually going to make it home safe?"

Sunnia stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "You could just trust me."

"I trust you. It's your body I'm uncertain about. You never gave me a reason for why you fainted."

"I had low blood sugar," Sunnia replied.

Ling Bin rolled his eyes. "Sunnia, I was _there_. I saw you drinking that heavily sweetened latté. You can't give me the same lie you gave the professor."

"Can we just say I'm not ready to talk about it yet?" Sunnia asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice. "I…I just need time to think."

Ling Bin raised an eyebrow, and then looked the slightest bit guilty. "Does this have anything to do with the conversation between me and Gui?"

Sunnia squirmed in her spot on the couch. "Kind of…but not really. I just don't want to talk yet, ok?"

Ling Bin nodded his head in understanding. "Well, at least let me walk you to the bus stop or train station. The last thing I want is for your brother to come murder me."

Sunnia cracked a smile at that. "Oh trust me, murder is the last thought that would cross my brother's mind if someone were to hurt me."

Ling Bin swallowed uncertainly at the sadistic tone in her voice. "And…ah…what would be the first?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well, you saw what happened to Fan, right?" Sunnia questioned.

"Yeah…but that didn't really seem like—"

"Fan was completely humiliated. For someone that has so much pride, it was the worst thing that could happen to him," Sunnia explained. "Trust me, my brother seems like a nice person and he is unless you cross him. Then he'll find your weakness and exploit it."

"Ah," Ling Bin's throat felt dry. "Then I'll make sure to never cross him."

A knock sounded at the door. Ling Bin and Sunnia stared at each other in confusion. Who would knock on the door to the lounge? Unless it was someone not in the department who had gotten lost? The door swung open and the most unlikely person ever stepped into the room. He stared at the two figures sitting across the coffee table from one another, engaged in what appeared to be a cordial and friendly conversation.

Ling Bin's eyes narrowed immediately. "What are you doing here? If this is about Prince, I have nothing more to say."

Gui Wen shook his head. "I'm not here to talk about Prince," he focused an intense gaze on the pretty redhead sitting across from Zhuo Ling. She stared at him in half-horror and half-confusion. He smirked slightly at her expression. _Bingo_. She'd just confirmed his suspicions. "I'm here to check on Ms. Chen."

**~0~o~0~**

* * *

><p>AN: Many thanks again to my lovely beta reader **astroelvengoddess**. You're my life-saver! If you've read thus far, PLEASE REVIEW. I can't stress how much it lets me know what you like and what you don't like. And what I can do to improve my own writing. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. Til next time! :)


	9. Partners

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo.

A/N: As always, special thanks to my lovely beta reader, **astroelvengoddess**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Partners<strong>

"Sunnia, you can't be serious!" Ling Bin half-shouted. "Are you really going to let Gui walk you home?"

The two were standing outside in the hallway. Gui Wen waited patiently inside, the two graduate students having excused themselves for a brief moment saying they had to discuss school and personal matters before Sunnia left the building. Ling Bin slapped a hand to his face in frustration while Sunnia placed a hand on her hip looking peeved.

"Of course I'm serious! How else am I going to get him off my back? I also want to know why he's following me around. I can't figure that out unless I talk to him and do my own sleuthing," Sunnia snapped back.

"Sunnia, this is the stupidest decision you could make. What if he finds out who you really are?"

"No one – aside from you – has ever recognized me in real life. I don't see why he should be any different."

"Because he's a super genius. Don't you get it?" Ling Bin reprimanded. "These sorts of things don't just slip by him."

She snorted loudly and was about to open her mouth to point out that Gui still hadn't figured out Prince's identity despite Xiao Lan attending the same university, but she held her tongue at the last second. That road would lead to too many questions, and she didn't feel like talking to Ling Bin about her conclusions yet. Not until she got her own emotions settled concerning her fellow lab partner. She could only imagine the look on his face if she accidentally admitted that she fancied him as more than a friend.

Sunnia's eyes widened at the thought and she clasped a hand to her mouth. _No_. She could not think like that. She should not even be thinking about how she _might_ be forming the slightest crush on her lab partner. She could not go down this path again. Love was for the weak. It led to pain and bitterness and unhappy endings. Loving someone made you foolish; it messed with your judgment. It caused your world to crumble when it didn't work out and the pillar that was your center vanished.

She should only be focusing on herself, and building up the walls around her heart so that no one could ever break her again. Loving someone so much was painful, and she needed to learn to rely on herself. She couldn't start caring about new people, because in the end, she always lost everyone. She always lost the people she loved, and the pain almost broke her every single time.

She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to stop remembering loving smiles and the awful memories of faces quickly turning from happiness to fear and regret. Voices screamed her name. Terror and panic reigned.

She shook her head. "I need to do this for myself, Ling Bin! Stop acting like I can't handle myself. You're not my brother!"

"Then stop acting like a whiny little sister!"

Ling Bin clamped a hand to his mouth, instantly regretting his words at the hurt expression on Sunnia's face. Her eyes fell and the fire within them died.

"Sunnia, I'm—"

His words cut off at the fury now spreading across her lovely face. She leveled her iciest gaze at him and he felt chills run down his spine. Whatever she was about to say, he knew it would hurt him in the worst way possible. "Well maybe you should stop acting like an overprotective brother to all the people around you! No wonder you can't get Xiao Lan to look at you as anything else."

With that sentence hanging in the air, both parties immediately realized that the tiny amount of camaraderie they'd built up between them was shattered. Sunnia waited for some sort of angry retort or exclamation from Ling Bin, but none came. Instead he just stood there, mouth open, staring at her as if at a loss for words. In her own anger, perhaps she'd correctly identified his underlying problem with the girl he loved. The awful part was that it was something he couldn't change because it was inherent in his wonderful personality. A personality Sunnia was fighting to dislike.

She swallowed hard and with difficulty. "Ling Bin…"

"_Don't_ say anything else," the pain shot through Ling Bin's shaky voice. "You've already said more than enough."

What could she say in the first place? That she didn't mean it? That it was a lie and likely not true? She narrowed her eyes at the floor, willing her face to remain impassive. She was like a caged animal when hurt, lashing out at those around her. Not thinking about the consequences or considering if the person in question was trying to help her or not. It didn't matter. It was her defense against getting hurt even more.

She'd already been hurt by so much in this life. By everything. By a dreadful accident that robbed her of a normal childhood. By a brother that smothered her with his love. By a man that charmed her and used her to further his own means. She was done with being hurt and by people trying to shelter her from something that was inevitable.

Life meant getting hurt. Now all she had to do was learn how to handle the pain. And like a caged animal, she still didn't understand how hurting others often meant hurting yourself in the process, which is why the look on Ling Bin's face broke her a thousand times more than any harsh words ever could.

Her words had cut through his heart like daggers and the damage was irreparable. He looked lost, broken and hopeless.

"You're right. Just go with Gui. Who am I to watch over you like a hawk?" his voice was flat. Any teasing lilt or protective tone had vanished.

Sunnia felt like she couldn't breathe. "Ling Bin, I'm so sorry. I—" The words started pouring out of her mouth. And others, more dangerous ones, were threatening to fall.

_You may not like me, and I understand why. Just please don't lose your light. I can't stand to see you without a smile on your face. I can't stand to see you suffering. You're the one person I want to be happy more than anything else. Even if it means going to the ends of the earth to get Xiao Lan to like you. Even if it means I'll just be a 'little sister' in your eyes. Whatever you do, don't give up because of me!_

Instead the words that came out of Sunnia's mouth were, "Just go. I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience to you."

Without giving him a chance to say anything, she fled through the door and into the lounge. She'd turn her attention to other matters to stop herself from thinking about Ling Bin. And the most convenient distraction was right before her in the form of one very suspicious professor who stared coolly at her from his spot on the couch.

He rose to his feet and paused at the expression on her face. She couldn't even begin to imagine what she looked like. His face softened and in response hers hardened. No! She did not need his pity. Moreover, she was bound and determined to figure out why he was interested in her and throw him off her trail. If it had anything to do with being Ice Phoenix, then she was going to act as un-Ice-Phoenix-like as possible. It might kill her to be so nice to Gui after their interactions in Second Life, but it would be worth it.

She plastered a sugary smile on her face to his surprise. "Sorry for the long wait, professor. And thank you for offering to walk me home."

He gazed at her uncertainly. "Is…everything alright between you and Zhuo Ling? It sounded like you two were having an argument."

Sunnia narrowed her eyes in annoyance for a moment before catching herself. Why did he have to bring that up of all things! She allowed herself a slight frown. "We were having a disagreement about lab prep duties for tomorrow. He insisted on doing everything due to my fainting spell today, but I told him I'm perfectly fine and that he doesn't have to be overly delicate with me."

Sunnia fought hard not to smirk at the professor's raised eyebrow. If he had any suspicions about her being Ice Phoenix, they should be quashed soon. Ice Phoenix was rude and wanted to be treated like a princess. She would never turn down the chance to have someone do her job for her.

"Well, Ms. Chen, I'm glad to see you are faring much better than earlier in the day. Let's get going before it gets too late."

Sunnia smiled sweetly. "Oh please, professor. Call me Sunnia. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

Somehow, despite the innocent smile Sunnia was sending his way, Gui couldn't help but feel an ominous chill run down his spine as the two exited the lounge and began their journey to Sunnia's apartment.

**~o~0~o~**

The two finally reached the door to her apartment complex. To Sunnia's surprise, Gui hadn't really tried probing her for information and she was reluctant to admit that she actually enjoyed his company. He talked about the university and asked her a few questions about her education and why she'd decided to pursue a degree in Biochemistry. He shared a bit more information on his background as a teacher and his love for classical Chinese literature. Most surprising was when he admitted his age to her. She'd always suspected he was rather young, but had always assumed that mostly he was just younger-looking.

"You're only two years older than me!" she exclaimed, suddenly growing disheartened. She had at least five more years until receiving her degree, and then she'd have to work in a research lab for several more years before even thinking about a potential career in teaching.

Gui flushed in embarrassment. He never liked admitting the fact that he was as young as he was and already a university professor. He felt like others might judge him as being overly pompous and arrogant. In reality, he wanted just as badly to be normal like everyone else. He couldn't help that he loved literature so much that he'd blasted through all of his readings and coursework like it was nothing. He had essentially gone to school for something that was his passion and hobby, and now he was teaching it.

"Yes, but literature is nothing like hard science. I mean, all those labs and experiments take a long time to set up and evaluate, and you're doing something that can actually help people and change the world. I just read," Gui admitted. Sunnia could tell this topic made him uncomfortable. A tiny part of her was pleased by the fact that it made him squirm.

"Still though," she pointed out, "You must've had to graduate at least three years early to reach the point where you are today."

She began to fumble around in her purse for the keys to her apartment as Gui contemplated his next words.

"I can see with Zhuo Ling enjoys your company. You're very easy to talk to."

She froze at his words as the painful memory of their last conversation came to mind. "Well, I might have ruined that today," she admitted bluntly, trying not to let the pain show on her face. "As it turns out, I'm a bit of a bother to him."

Gui seemed taken aback. "But he seems so protective of you. How long have you known each other?"

"Not long enough for me to know the right things to say and not say to him. We met right before I transferred, when I was still scouting the school," she tried to give him as much information as possible without really giving him anything at all. He'd have no idea when her first visit to campus was and it would sound weird if he asked her. "But let's not talk about Ling Bin anymore. Thank you for walking me home. I should be fine from this point on."

Sunnia could tell that Gui desperately wanted to ask more questions about her relationship with Zhuo Ling Bin but was forced to say nothing at her request. Huh. So that was it? He wanted to know more about the two of them. But why? It's not like she'd known Ling Bin for very long (in real life; she never really talked to Wicked much to begin with). Furthermore, it didn't really seem like Gui had any inkling as to her being Ice Phoenix. Why was her hanging out with Ling Bin so important to him?

Gui didn't even like Ling Bin! That much was obvious from watching their interactions today. She was aware of the hostility and rivalry they shared over Prince in Second Life, but she didn't realize it would translate so blatantly to the real world.

She sighed. Perhaps if she could do one more thing for Ling Bin, it would be to get Gui off his back. She'd already hurt him irreparably today. It was the least she could do. Right before she entered her complex she turned around, eyes pleading with Gui that he would give in to her request.

"Professor Min, I know I haven't known you very long and this may come off as rude, but could you please not antagonize Ling Bin anymore? He's going through a lot and I haven't been making his life any easier."

Gui's mouth dropped as he fumbled for words. "Ms. Chen…"

"Sunnia," she corrected with a sweet smile.

He frowned deeply in disappointment. "I'm afraid I may not be able to meet your request." She opened her mouth to protest in outrage but Gui held up a hand to silence her. "You see, the person I love is very hurt right now because of Zhuo Ling and I must do everything I can to make that individual happy again."

Sunnia knew immediately who he was talking about. Why did everything have to center around that one person? Prince, Xiao Lan. Why was this person so special to Ling Bin and to Gui?

"Professor, you cannot get to Prince by making Ling Bin unhappy."

"I know," Gui looked pained as he winced slightly. "I've already thought about that. And that's why I've decided that right now Prince needs Wicked much more than he needs me. I will do anything to bring those two together."

Sunnia's mind reeled. "What?" Gui was giving up Prince. Never in a million years would she have considered this fathomable.

"I love him. That's why I'm willing to throw my own feelings aside so he can be happy."

There it was again. Love. Love making people stupid. Love causing unhappiness. Love making someone give up something they cherished. Stupid love. This world was full of idiots.

And yet she connected with his words as she thought about her earlier departure from Ling Bin. The sadness on his face. The way he looked at Xiao Lan in the café. The hollowness he had from not being with her. As much as Sunnia wanted Ling Bin to take an interest in her, she wanted him to find happiness with Xiao Lan even more.

She stuck her hand out to Gui. "Consider yourself having a partner."

The professor looked confused. "…What?"

"I want the same thing you do. Well, not exactly the same, but I want Ling Bin to be happy. And I know who Ling Bin likes in real life. Let me help you."

Gui shook his head and waved his arms. "Hold on, slow down. You know who Zhuo Ling likes in real life?"

She nodded her head, not understanding why this was of sudden interest. "Yes, and that means that you can work on the Second Life side while I work from the real world."

"That means you know who Prince is," Gui eyed her in wonder.

All of the color drained from Sunnia's face. In her haste to jump on board with Gui's plan, she'd completely forgotten about things she wasn't supposed to know.

"Is Zhuo Ling aware that you know?" Gui questioned, picking up on her hesitation and unease.

She shook her head, looking guilty. _Busted_. In so many ways.

"And I don't intend on telling him any time soon," she gave the professor a look, daring him to ask her the question he desperately wanted answered. He thought about it briefly and realized it didn't matter if he knew Prince's identity now or in a couple months. He'd find out for sure once Zhuo Ling started dating him in real life. Boy, he was going to be in for a big surprise.

Gui finally grasped Sunnia's outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. "Partnership accepted. You're much smarter than I realized. I certainly didn't give you the credit you deserve," he admitted, giving her a look of approval. "How did you figure out Zhuo Ling's love interest so quickly?"

Sunnia scowled at herself even as she continued to shake Gui's hand. "It's really obvious once you know him. There's only one person that he stares at in that lovesick way. And it's rather annoying watching him give out those doleful glances day in and day out. I'm happy to help you just to stop him from constantly looking so somber."

Gui bit back a smile at Sunnia's glowering face. There was definitely more to her statement of annoyance than a sheer desire to stop Zhuo Ling from sulking. She seemed rather invested in him despite the brevity of their friendship. "Zhuo Ling…he's quite special to you, isn't he?"

Sunnia stared up at Gui in surprise. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the knowing gaze he directed at her. "He's my friend, quite possibly my first real one in years. If you hurt him in any way, I will personally disembowel you in a fashion that would make the Blood Elf cringe."

Gui released their hands, perhaps pulling back a bit too quickly after her rather graphic threat. "Duly noted. I likewise would do the same should you try to hurt Prince's real-life counterpart."

Sunnia glared frostily.

"But know this," he continued so that she looked on at him with intrigue. "Zhuo Ling's not your only friend anymore."

He threw her a wink. Sunnia stopped herself just in time from making fake retching noises. Never in her wildest nightmares would she imagine herself teaming up with Gui, and furthermore, for the purpose of getting Ling Bin and Prince together. This entire scenario seemed like something out of a bad shoujo manga.

The two continued to stare at each other with fake smiles plastered on their faces and not-so-subtle threats hidden in their eyes. Friends? Really? Based on the way things were going so far, a friendship between these two would never happen. Gui grimaced as he choked out his parting words. "Well, Sunnia, let the matchmaking begin."

**~0~o~0~**

* * *

><p>AN: :O Review!


	10. Reignition

Disclaimer: 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo.

A/N: I'm sorry for falling off the face of the earth! Life is busy as usual, and I'M SO BEHIND ON READING THE NEW 1/2 PRINCE CHAPTERS. So no one spoil anything for me in a review. Plz and thx. I haven't made it past Prince & Co. arriving on the Northern continent...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Re-ignition<strong>

Ice Phoenix logged into the game. She was irate and unhappy. Today was a terrible day. She'd fainted at school, figured out Prince was a girl, had probably ruined her first friendship in years, and was now in league with her most hated rival. _And_ she was willingly handing over the man she admired to a stupid little girl who didn't deserve him. She appeared in her room upon log-in and immediately grabbed the closest thing next to her and threw it at the wall.

Her ornate hand mirror shattered against the stone and broke into a thousand tiny pieces. She finally let out a cry and fell to the ground, letting out all of her frustrations in heavy, wracking sobs.

She stared at the mirror morosely, her eyes filled with a haunting, hollow look. A broken mirror; seven years bad luck. She laughed at the irony even as she continued to cry. As if her life could get any worse?

She'd never climb out of this pit. She'd only continue to sink. She beat her palms into the floor, hands crunching against bits of glass.

Heavy footsteps came running down the hall. The door to her bedroom swung open. Nan Gong Zui stood in the doorframe, wide-eyed and worried. "Phoenix!" he exclaimed, eyeing his sister curled up on the ground. "What in the world—"

"Brother…" she barely managed to sob out. She always looked so pitiful in front of him. He'd never learn to take her seriously. He was by her side in an instant, scooping up her sobbing frame and pulling her tightly to him.

"Shhh, it's ok," he whispered gently as he stroked her white-blonde hair. "It'll all be ok."

As he continued to whisper soft words of encouragement and love, more footsteps came running down the hall.

"Nan Gong Zui, what's going on?"

"We heard a loud crash!"

"Was there an attack?"

Three figures stood panting breathlessly in the doorway, but all stopped short at the sight before them. Ice Phoenix clutched Nan Gong Zui's shirt tightly, and the man glared at the new entrants, daring them to make a comment about his sister's temper tantrum. Finally Prince stepped forward.

"Phoenix?" he ventured carefully.

Phoenix fought to compose herself at the sound of Prince's voice. She buried her face deeper into Nan Gong Zui's chest, willing the tears to go away and her breathing to become less erratic. No, it was too soon to be seeing Prince! That elf! That…that…_girl_! How was it possible that the most charming and handsome man in Second Life was actually a tiny, undergraduate girl that couldn't even handle her own love life?

"I'm fine!" Phoenix practically yelled into her brother's chest as her fists grasped the front of his shirt to keep herself upright. "Just startled. And the glass cut my hand."

Nan Gong Zui pulled away from her, quickly turning her hands over to examine the damage. Sure enough, her right hand was bleeding from a shard of glass that had embedded itself in her palm. A bright red bloodstain blossomed across the front of his shirt from where her hand had been. She stared at it, half in wonder and half in shock. She honestly hadn't even felt the glass pierce her skin. She was too upset to notice.

"Phoenix, your hand!" Prince cried out at the sight. His eyes widened as he stepped forward to reach out for her. "We should probably take you to Wolf-dage so he can heal you."

Phoenix jerked abruptly as she cringed away from his grasp. She saw Gui narrow his eyes in suspicion at her reaction and belatedly realized that it wasn't very Ice Phoenix of her to refuse Prince's help. Normally she'd look for any reason to launch herself at him. But she just couldn't do that now…knowing Prince's true identity. Knowing that Prince was Xiao Lan, the girl that Ling Bin had given his heart to.

"I'm sorry, Prince," she stated loudly so that everyone in the room could hear. "I-I just can't let myself bleed all over you. You're too perfect."

Gui's expression turned normal again. But Prince looked conflicted, as if he couldn't decide whether to be relieved or angry.

Phoenix was spared of anyone else noticing the elf's whirlwind emotions as Lolidragon cut into the dialogue. "Nonetheless, let's get you over to Ugly Wolf. I just messaged him and he said he'll meet us at the halfway point in the library." The thief gently took Phoenix's elbow and steered her to the door. Nan Gong Zui tore a piece of his sleeve off to make a makeshift bandage for her so she wouldn't bleed all over the carpet and down the hall.

"Phoenix, are you sure you're ok? You've seemed….less than well today," Nan Gong Zui whispered under his breath as the group made their way down the hall and up the stairs. His eyes were full of concern.

Phoenix shook her head. "It's fine. I'll get over it."

"Phoenix…"

"Brother, I'm fine!" she said a bit louder than intended, earning her stares from both Gui and Prince. She flushed at the attention and then turned her eyes back to her brother. "_Really_."

That's when she noticed Prince staring at her again, glaring really. But why? She didn't think she was being more bratty than usual. She shrugged it off as Prince being annoyed that she'd thrown another fit and caused him to worry over nothing. Gui certainly seemed perturbed at having to help her out.

_If only you knew we were allies_. She would've smirked at the thought if she wasn't so disgusted with the idea herself.

Upon reaching Ugly Wolf, Prince spoke again in a rather forced voice, "So you're really ok?"

Phoenix gave a weak smile as Ugly Wolf began working his healing magic. "Never better."

That's when she saw it. Prince's eyes hardened, but in less than a flash, they'd turned normal again. Had she imagined the whole thing? Prince gave her a charming smile, and despite Phoenix knowing the elf's true identity, she couldn't help but melt as he stared deep into her icy-blue eyes. If one thing never changed, it was Phoenix's appreciation for extremely hot males. Especially ones that had turned their attention to her.

"Phoenix, it would be best if from now on you didn't fake sickness or injury to gain attention. You cause people like me to worry. You don't want that, do you?"

Phoenix shook her head in confusion. Why would she fake something? Yes, she wanted attention. But making someone worry over a false injury was just cruel. That was one area she never touched. Not after her parents…

Her eyes started welling up with tears. She blinked them closed. "No, Prince, I would never do that!"

Nan Gong Zui rushed to his sister's side. "Why would you say something like that?" he looked incredulously at Prince.

The elf blinked and the emotion on his face was indiscernible. His brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry…I…it just seemed like—"

"It wasn't," Nan Gong Zui stated firmly.

"Brother, it's ok." Phoenix rested her uninjured palm lightly on his forearm. "I'm sure Prince just wants what's best for me. He always has."

But her voice wavered at the end, and she looked up into Prince's eyes with growing fear and suspicion. A hint of jealously resided in Prince's blood-red eyes. The same jealously that had appeared on Xiao Lan's face when she'd thrown herself at Ling Bin days prior.

Gui interjected, "Prince always wants what is best for his companions."

Prince smiled in agreement and Ice Phoenix could barely suppress the chilling shudders it gave her.

His demeanor said it all. Prince knew who she was, or was at least very suspicious and one thing was very clear: Xiao Lan did not approve of Sunnia in any way. Especially when it came to her acquaintance with a dear childhood playmate like Zhuo Ling Bin.

They both knew he deserved better.

But was Xiao Lan the right match herself?

That much remained undecided.

**~o~0~o~**

"He's not logging in!" Gui Wen cried out in frustration. Sunnia tapped her foot in annoyance. He'd called for a secret meeting between the two of them, so she'd skipped lunch in order to meet him in a rarely used corner of the library. "It's been over a week."

"_I'm sorry_," she hissed back. "But he's still not talking to me."

"Our plan is failing and we haven't even started yet," Gui rubbed his temples in frustration. "This is ridiculous."

"Forgive me, _professor_," Sunnia rolled her eyes, not feeling the slightest bit sorry at all. "This hasn't exactly been easy for me either."

Gui's expression softened at the weary look on her face. She looked exhausted, and she didn't even seem to realize she was projecting this to him. Usually she tried to hide all of her emotions under a mask of indifference or niceties. Gui never knew how she was truly feeling, only that she was incredibly insincere with him. For her to snap at him and openly look fatigued meant that she was tired beyond caring. He tried to remember back to when he was in graduate school and how stressful the workload must be for someone that wasn't a genius freak like himself. He paled upon remembering the vacant stares of some of his friends after a long week at school.

"I'm sorry, Sunnia," Gui Wen began his apology. "Sometimes I just get a bit carried away when it comes to Prince and his happiness."

Sunnia grimaced. "Tell me something I don't know."

Gui's eyes quickly turned hard again. Sunnia was so tired she couldn't even muster the strength to try to be civil around Gui. If anything, his presence just annoyed her even more and increased how much she missed Ling Bin. He was always so straightforward and considerate of her, even when she was being a complete brat. Why couldn't more guys be like him? She frowned deeply. Would she ever be able to make it up to him? Would he ever call her "friend" again?

Gui huffed angrily. "It's not like I'm making you do this. You can back out any time."

To his surprise, Sunnia only vehemently shook her head. Despite being forced to partner with Gui, she couldn't bear to end things as they were. Only by bringing Xiao Lan and Ling Bin together could she be happy because only then might she be able to get Ling Bin back. Granted, that was if Xiao Lan didn't cause Ling Bin to hate her entirely. Even if he still didn't acknowledge her, at least he'd be happy. As long as he was happy, she could feel some satisfaction.

If anyone deserved a moment of happiness in this world, it was Ling Bin. He was the first _real_ person (she didn't count Prince because he was fake, and his real-life counterpart, Xiao Lan, hated her) who'd looked at her as a real human being after years of being an object or a sidestory. The girl that no one liked. Granted, he was not all that fond of her, but still, he at least had the decency to listen to her thoughts and treat her like she mattered.

Around him, she didn't feel like she needed to throw a tantrum to get attention because she already had it.

Damn it all, she was going to make him happy if it was the last thing she did.

She sighed loudly and with frustration. "I can't, Gui. Not yet. We made a deal and I'm sticking to it."

Gui did not look pleased. His face turned rather sour. "How are we going to do this if Zhuo Ling won't even talk to you?"

Sunnia stared at a stack of books sitting on one of the return carts in the library. How could she make this work?

So far this week she'd:

1. Made him brownies.

2. Left him a handmade apology card.

3. Offered to take over his extra lab shifts.

4. Returned his soon-to-be-overdue library books (though he probably didn't even notice this last one).

Nothing had worked. Ling Bin was still upset with her and she didn't know what to do. He hadn't openly yelled at her since their last argument. In fact, he hadn't done anything at all.

He wasn't speaking to her. He only worked with her when their advisor was present. He spent most of his time just being silent and sulking.

It was unnerving and she really didn't like it.

She supposed she could just march straight up to Xiao Lan. That would be the most direct route, bypassing Ling Bin altogether. But somehow, she doubted she could pull this off. For one, Xiao Lan would probably get upset that Ling Bin had told her that much about their relationship in the first place. Secondly, she physically could not do it.

She could not face Xiao Lan.

Much like all week she could not face Prince.

She'd been avoiding him this entire week. It certainly helped that Yu Lian always left her a constant and grueling stream of work. It was…for the best.

Knowing that Ling Bin only had eyes for that girl made her heart ache. Knowing that Prince disapproved of her only made her more conflicted. She'd always dealt with pain in much the same way—by ignoring it and acting like she was better than what she'd been left with.

"Gui, I just think that…"

But then her mouth dropped and she didn't finish her sentence, because at that very moment her solution to everything walked through the library doors. Her eyes lit up and her lips spread into an almost-vicious smirk as the boy in her sights proceeded to look around momentarily confused, as if he hardly ever came here and wasn't exactly sure where to go.

How could she not have thought of him sooner? She was such an _idiot_.

Gui followed her line of sight and upon reaching her "prey" he turned back to her with a wildly confused look. "Feng Yang Ming?"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of consulting him earlier? He's _perfect_."

Gui did not really see where this was heading.

"Yang Ming. He's the bridge—a connector—between Ling Bin and me." _And Prince_, she couldn't help but add in her head, though she would never say this out loud to Gui. He'd go bananas if he found out Wu Qing was Prince's brother. "He'll help me. I just know it!"

Gui raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?" he sounded doubtful.

"Oh, please, professor," Sunnia flipped her hair and grinned cheekily. "Everyone knows that Wu Qing can't turn down a pretty lady."

Gui rolled his eyes. "Do you even know him?"

"Of course," Sunnia grinned. "He practically loves me already."

Gui snorted. "Now _that_ is something I have to see."

Sunnia's hazel eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. After a moment's consideration she declared haughtily, "Challenge accepted. Just you watch." She was going to make Gui eat his words and show him just how crafty she could be.

Sunnia threw on a brilliant smile, one that was designed to make any man fall at her feet. Gui's mouth dropped. Just who in the world was this woman? She was beautiful, arrogant, self-obsessed, and conniving! She was like the Grecian Sirens made mortal.

"Yang Ming!" she called out, and as every male head turned each one melted into a puddle of adoration and desire. Gui could not believe his eyes.

The short, spunky redhead bounded up to Yang Ming, who for all purposes looked like he was thanking the gods for receiving the attentions of someone so gorgeous.

"S-Sunnia!" he managed to eek out in surprise.

She smirked. "You're just the person I was looking for. Do you have a moment to chat? Perhaps over coffee?"

He nodded in response, words having failed him.

Gui smacked his head repeatedly on a nearby bookshelf as Yang Ming followed Sunnia out of the library, trailing after her like a lovesick puppy. That girl was too much. She was too clever. Too brilliant. Too much a chameleon. She could shift her entire personality at will.

Meanwhile, Sunnia was congratulating herself on her newest victory. She would definitely continue to replay Gui's dumbfounded expression at her transformation and easy capture of Yang Ming.

This was beyond perfect. With Yang Ming in tow, she could kill two birds with one stone. Being seen with Xiao Lan's brother could only result in two very desirable outcomes. One, Ling Bin would _have_ to notice her because he'd consider it his duty to save his friend from her clutches. Two, she had every reason to believe that it would piss Xiao Lan off to no end, which was something she very much looked forward to seeing.

For the first time all week, she felt a spark re-ignite within her. This was going to be _so_ much _fun_.

Let the mind games begin.

**~0~o~0~**

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again to my lovely beta **astroelvengoddess**. You will probably never like Ice Phoenix and that is ok, because you got sorted into Slytherin on Pottermore. *snickers* Though I'm jealous you guys won the House Cup and got CoS early. Boo.

Please review. Next chapter is already halfway written.

Lastly, I'm seeking fanart to use as story cover images. Please message if interested.


End file.
